wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Winnetou/TII/04
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ IV PRZEZ MAPIMI Byłem pewien, że schwytam Gibsona jeszcze na terytorium Stanów Zjednoczonych. Teraz musiałem udać się za nim aż do Meksyku, i to w najniebezpieczniejsze strony tego kraju. Droga, którą należało obrać, aby się dostać do Chihuahua, styka się na północy z pustynią Mapimi i wiedzie przeważnie przez bezleśny, otwarty, łatwo dostępny kraj. Tymczasem my musieliśmy teraz zwrócić się na południe, gdzie czekały nas trudne do pokonania niebezpieczeństwa. Te przygniatające myśli potęgowało jeszcze fizyczne znużenie, któremu ulegli nawet Komańcze. Od hacjendy caballera jechaliśmy rzeczywiście forsownie. Czerwonoskórym skończyło się suszone mięso, nam także wyczerpał się zapas ofiarowany przez hacjendera. Teren wznosił się zwolna. Dotarliśmy do gór, które spostrzegliśmy w południe. Był to skalisty masyw pozbawiony roślinności. Przeciskaliśmy się pomiędzy stromymi zboczami ciągle ku południowi. Tutaj skwar wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej aniżeli na otwartej równinie. Konie szły w coraz wolniejszym tempie. Główny oddział Komańczów posuwał się tu także bardzo powoli, co można było poznać po śladach. Już od paru godzin unosiło się nad nami kilka sępów, jak gdyby się spodziewały, że nasze wyczerpanie przysporzy im obfitego łupu. Gdy minęliśmy jakiś zakręt, widoczny na południu pas widnokręgu ściemnił się nagle. Były to prawdopodobnie pokryte lasem góry. Konie, jak gdyby to także spostrzegły, ruszyły natychmiast szybciej. Oblicze Old Deatha rozjaśniło się. - Teraz domyślam się, dokąd zdążamy - rzekł. - Znajdujemy się, jak mi się zdaje, w pobliżu dorzecza Rio Sabinas spływającej z Mapimi. Jeśli Komańcze zdecydowali się pojechać w górę jej biegu, to nasza bieda skończy się niebawem. Tam gdzie jest woda, muszą być drzewa, trawa i zwierzyna, nawet w tej smutnej okolicy. Podpędźmy konie! Im szybciej pojedziemy, tym szybciej wypoczną. Trop skręcał znowu na wschód. Wjechaliśmy w wąski parów, a minąwszy go, ujrzeliśmy przed sobą zieloną dolinę, przez którą przepływał strumyk. W jednej chwili znaleźliśmy się nad nim i zeskoczyliśmy z siodeł. Gdyby nawet Komańcze chcieli zapanować nad sobą, musieliby się pogodzić z wolą koni. Gdy konie napiły się wody, dosiedliśmy ich i podążyliśmy dalej. Strumyk wpadał do większego potoku, ruszyliśmy więc w górę jego biegu. Przybyliśmy wkrótce do kanionu o ścianach porosłych tu i ówdzie krzakami. Spoza niego wyłaniała się droga wiodąca wzdłuż zielonych zboczy, których barwa mile działała na nasz oślepiony słońcem wzrok. Tymczasem zaczęło się zmierzchać, wobec czego należało poszukać miejsca na obóz. Dowódca uparł się, żeby dotrzeć jeszcze do grupy następnych drzew, i musieliśmy go posłuchać, mimo że konie potykały się ciężko o leżące na ziemi kamienie. Noc już prawie zapadła, kiedy nagle usłyszeliśmy wołanie. Dowódca odpowiedział radosnym tonem, gdyż okrzyk był wydany w języku Komanczów, Zatrzymaliśmy się. Old Death pojechał przodem z dowódcą, lecz wnet powrócił i rzekł: - Obóz Komanczów jest tuż przed nami. Stan tropu. nie wskazywał jeszcze na tak bliskie spotkanie, ale okazało się, że oni, nie mając odwagi jechać dalej po nie znanej sobie okolicy, zatrzymali się tu i rozesłali zwiadowców. Jeszcze nie wszyscy zwiadowcy powrócili. Chodźcie! Zaraz zobaczycie ogniska. - Sądzę, że podczas takiej wyprawy wojennej nie roznieca się ognisk w obozie - zauważyłem. - Teren na to pozwala. Wysławszy ludzi na zwiady, są pewni, że w pobliżu nie ma nieprzyjaciela, który by dostrzegł ogniska. Pojechaliśmy jeszcze trochę naprzód. Gdy skończył się parów, ujrzeliśmy około dziesięciu ognisk z przytłumionymi płomieniami, jak zazwyczaj u Indian. Przed nami rozciągała się okrągła, bezdrzewna kotlina, otoczona dokoła stromymi zboczami, co Komancze uważali widocznie za gwarancję swego bezpieczeństwa. Czerwoni wojownicy, z którymi dotychczas jechaliśmy, udali się wprost do obozu, a nam polecili zaczekać, dopóki po nas nie wrócą. Po dłuższej chwili przyszedł jeden z nich, by zaprowadzić nas do wodza, który siedział przy środkowym ognisku w towarzystwie dwóch, prawdopodobnie znakomitych wojowników. Siwe włosy miał związane w węzeł, w którym tkwiły trzy orle pióra. Ubrany był w mokasyny, czarne spodnie, kamizelkę i bluzę z jaśniejszej materii, a obok niego leżała dubeltówka. Zza pasa wystawał mu stary pistolet. W ręku trzymał nóż i kawałek mięsa, które na nasz widok odłożył. W powietrzu rozchodziła się woń pieczonej koniny. Tuż obok miejsca, na którym siedział wódz, szemrało tryskające z ziemi źródło. Nie zsiedliśmy jeszcze z koni, kiedy dokoła nas utworzył się zwarty krąg wojowników, pośród których dostrzegłem kilka białych twarzy. Zabrano nam natychmiast konie i odprowadzono je na bok. Ponieważ Old Death zgodził się na to bez sprzeciwu, nie widziałem w tym nic niebezpiecznego. Wódz wstał razem z obydwoma swymi towarzyszami, podszedł do Old Deatha, podał mu rękę na sposób białych ludzi i rzekł przyjaźnie, poważnym tonem; - Mój brat Old Death robi niespodziankę wojownikom Komanczów. Nie mogli bowiem nawet przypuścić, że się z nim tu spotkają. Pozdrawiamy go i zapraszamy do wspólnej walki przeciwko tym psom Apaczom. Mówił prawdopodobnie dlatego, żebyśmy i my rozumieli, mieszaniną słów angielskich i indiańskich. Old Death odpowiedział mu w ten sam sposób: - Mądry Manitou prowadzi swoje dzieci dziwnymi drogami. Szczęśliwy, kto na każdej z tych dróg spotka przyjaciela, któremu może zaufać. Czy Biały Bóbr zapali także z moimi przyjaciółmi fajkę pokoju? - Twoi przyjaciele są także moimi przyjaciółmi; jeżeli ty ich kochasz, to i ja ich kocham. Niechaj zajmą miejsce obok mnie i wypiją pokój z fajki wodza Komanczów! Old Death usiadł, a my poszliśmy za jego przykładem. Czerwonoskórzy stali dokoła nas w milczeniu i bez ruchu jak posągi, Twarzy białych nie mogłem rozpoznać, bo blask ognia do nich nie dochodził. Oyo-kolca zdjął z szyi fajkę, napełnił ją tytoniem i zapalił, po czym nastąpiła znana nam już ceremonia. Teraz dopiero byliśmy pewni, że nic nam nie grozi ze strony Komanczów. Gdyśmy czekali przed obozem, dowódca oddziału, z którym przyjechaliśmy, opowiedział Białemu Bobrowi, w jaki sposób zetknęliśmy się z jego oddziałem. Stary wódz poprosił Old Deatha, żeby mu jeszcze raz opowiedział, jak się to wszystko odbyło. Old Death dokonał tego w taki sposób, że ani na nas, ani na seniora Atanasio nie mogło paść żadne podejrzenie. Biały Bóbr patrzył czas jakiś przed siebie w zadumie, a potem rzekł: - Wierzę mojemu bratu, albowiem gdybym nawet chciał wątpić, nie znajduję w jego opowiadaniu nic, z czego mógłbym wnosić, że stara się mnie oszukać. Muszę jednak i tamtej bladej twarzy wierzyć, gdyż nie ma ona powodu okłamywać wojowników Komanczów, a zresztą kłamstwo przypłaciłaby życiem. Ów biały znajduje się u nas, a prawdopodobnie dawno już próbowałby zniknąć, gdyby nas w błąd wprowadził. Wobec tego stanu rzeczy nie mogę przypuścić nic innego jak to, że jeden z was się pomylił. Było to bardzo sprytnie pomyślane. Old Death musiał się mieć na baczności. Jakżeż łatwo mogło przyjść na myśl Białemu Bobrowi, że powinien wysłać jeszcze raz syna, aby zaskoczył hacjendera nocą. Najlepiej było dać jakieś zręczne i wiarygodne wyjaśnienie owej rzekomej pomyłki. Westman pomyślał i o tym, bo rzekł: - Pomyłka zaszła istotnie, ale oszukano nie mnie, lecz ową bladą twarz. Gdzie znajdzie się człowiek, który by zdołał oszukać Old Deatha? O tym wie także mój czerwony brat. - Niech mi więc brat mój opowie, jak się to stało! - Najpierw muszę zaznaczyć, że zwiedziono przede wszystkim samego wodza Komanczów. - Kto to uczynił? - zapytał Biały Bóbr przybierając od razu surowy wyraz twarzy. - Przypuszczam, że wszystkie blade twarze, które są u ciebie, - Przypuszczenia nie wolno mi słuchać. Daj na to dowód! Jeśli oszukują mnie ci, z którymi wypaliliśmy fajkę pokoju, to muszą umrzeć! - A więc nie tylko podałeś im rękę na znak pokoju, lecz nawet wypaliłeś z nimi fajkę? Gdybym był wówczas z tobą, nie dopuściłbym do tego. Żądany dowód zaraz przedstawię. Powiedz mi, czy jesteś przyjacielem prezydenta Juareza? Zapytany wykonał ręką ruch lekceważenia i odpowiedział: - Juarez jest odszczepieńcem czerwonoskórych, bo mieszka w domu i prowadzi życie na sposób bladych twarzy. Gardzę nim Wojownicy Komanczów użyczyli swego męstwa wielkiemu Napoleonowi, a on darowuje im za to koce, broń, konie i oddaje im w ręce Apaczów. Te blade twarze również sprzyjają Napoleonowi. - To właśnie jest kłamstwo, którym cię zwiedli. Oni przybyli do Meksyku, aby służyć Juarezowi. Moi towarzysze mogą to poświadczyć. Wiesz przecież, kogo wielki biały ojciec w Waszyngtonie wziął w swoją opiekę? - Juareza. - Wiesz o tym także, że po tamtej stronie granicy zaciągają do wojska ludzi, których potajemnie wysyłają tutaj do Juareza. W La Grange mieszka Meksykanin, nazwiskiem Cortesio. My sami byliśmy u niego, a ci dwaj ludzie byli jego sąsiadami i przyjaciółmi. On powiedział im i nam, że zaciąga wojowników dla Juareza, a kilku białych, którzy znajdują się u ciebie, zrobił już żołnierzami. Reszta towarzyszy nowozaciężnym. Jesteś nieprzyjacielem Juareza, a mimo to wypaliłeś z jego żołnierzami fajkę pokoju, ponieważ oni cię okłamali... Oko wodza zaiskrzyło się gniewem. Chciał się odezwać, ale Old Death mu przerwał: - Pozwól mnie wpierw skończyć! Te blade twarze są zatem żołnierzami Juareza. Przybyli na hacjendę przyjaciela Napoleona, seniora Atanasio, który gościł u siebie znakomitego sędziwego wodza Francuzów. Blade twarze zabiłyby tego człowieka, gdyby go poznały. Musiał zatem udać chorego i położyć się. Posmarowano mu twarz na ciemno, aby go uczynić podobnym do Indianina. Gdy blade twarze ujrzały go i zapytały, kto to jest, odpowiedziano im, że to Dobry Mąż, wódz Apaczów. Wódz podniósł brwi. Wierzył już opowiadającemu, ale był o tyle ostrożny, że zapytał: - Dlaczego podano właśnie to imię? - Ponieważ Apacze są po stronie Juareza. Blade twarze musiały więc w tym człowieku widzieć swego przyjaciela. Był on stary i miał siwe włosy, których nie podobna było ukryć. Wiedziano, że włosy Dobrego Męża również są białe, przeto użyto do tego podstępu jego imienia. - Uff! Teraz ciebie rozumiem. Ten senior jest z pewnością bardzo rozumnym człowiekiem, skoro wpadł na taki fortel. Ale gdzie był dowódca Napoleona, kiedy nadeszli moi wojownicy? Oni go nie widzieli. - Bo opuścił czym prędzej ten dom. Twierdzenie, jakoby Winnetou przyprowadził Dobrego Męża, było tylko wymówką. Blade twarze w to uwierzyły, potem natknęły się na ciebie i twoich wojowników, a wiedząc, że Komańcze są przyjaciółmi Francuzów, podały się również za ich przyjaciół. - Wierzę ci, lecz muszę mieć pewny dowód, że oni są stronnikami Juareza. Nie mógłbym inaczej ich ukarać, ponieważ wypalili z nami także fajkę pokoju. - Powtarzam ci, że ten dowód dam. Przedtem jednak przyjmij do wiadomości, że pomiędzy tymi białymi twarzami znajdują się dwaj ludzie, których chcę pojmać. - Dlaczego? - Bo są naszymi nieprzyjaciółmi, a konie nasze były przez wiele dni na ich tropie. To była najlepsza odpowiedź. Gdyby Old Death długo i szeroko opowiadał o Gibsonie i Wiliamie Ohiercie, nie osiągnąłby tego, co zdziałały te trzy krótkie słowa: "są naszymi nieprzyjaciółmi". Okazało się to natychmiast, gdyż wódz zawołał: - Jeśli są twoimi nieprzyjaciółmi, to będą także naszymi, skoro odbierzemy im dym pokoju! Daruję ci obydwóch. - Dobrze. Każ tu przyjść dowódcy bladych twarzy! Kiedy będę z nim mówił, poznasz z łatwością, że mam słuszność, nazywając go stronnikiem Juareza. Na dany przez wodza znak podszedł wojownik, a otrzymawszy odpowiednie polecenie, przystąpił do jednego z białych, powiedział mu kilka słów, po czym zbliżyła się do nas wysoka, tęga postać z wielką brodą i marsowym wyrazem twarzy. - O co chodzi? - zapytał mierząc nas ponurym, nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. Gibson zapewne poznał mnie i uprzedził go, że nie należy się po nas spodziewać niczego dobrego. Bardzo byłem ciekaw, jak Old Death wybrnie z tej trudności. Stary, przebiegły westman spojrzał pytającemu przychylnie w oczy i odpowiedział bardzo uprzejmie: - Mam was pozdrowić od seniora Cortesio z La Grange, senior. - Wy go znacie? - wtrącił szybko, nie przeczuwając, że właśnie dał się złapać na bardzo niebezpieczny haczyk. - Oczywiście - potwierdził Old Death. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od dawna. Przybyłem do niego niestety za późno i nie zdołałem się z wami zobaczyć, on jednak podał mi kierunek, w którym mamy się udać za wami. - Rzeczywiście? W takim razie jesteście niewątpliwie jego przyjacielem. Jaki kierunek wam wskazał? - Bród pomiędzy Las Moras a Rio Morał, a potem przez Baję i Tabal do Chihuahua. Wy zboczyliście oczywiście nieco z tego kierunku. - Ponieważ spotkaliśmy naszych przyjaciół Komanczów. - Waszych przyjaciół? Ja sądzę, że wojownicy Komanczów są waszymi wrogami. Biały zakłopotał się widocznie, wzruszył ramionami i chrząknął, aby dać znak Old Deathowi, ten jednak udał, że nic nie zauważył, i mówił dalej: - Wy stoicie przecież po stronie Juareza, Komańcze zaś walczą po stronie Francuzów. Teraz Meksykanin skupił myśli i oświadczył: - Senior, pod tym względem bardzo się mylicie; my także sprzyjamy Francuzom. - I prowadzicie ochotników ze Stanów Zjednoczonych do Meksyku? - Dla Napoleona. - Ach, tak! Więc senior Cortesio zaciąga w szeregi Napoleona? - Naturalnie. Dla kogóż by innego to robił? - Ja sądzę, że dla Juareza. - Ani mu się śni! - Pięknie! Dziękuję za to wyjaśnienie, senior. Możecie wrócić na swoje miejsce. Twarz wezwanego drgnęła gniewem. Czy miał pozwolić na to, żeby go ten nieznany człowiek odprawiał jak podwładnego? - Senior! - rzekł. - Skąd macie prawo odzywać się do mnie w ten sposób? - Przy tym ognisku siedzą tylko wodzowie i osoby wybitne. - Ja jestem oficerem. - Juareza? - spytał skwapliwie Old Death. - Tak... nie, nie, Napoleona, jak to już powiedziałem. - Aha, teraz wygadaliście się zupełnie. Oficer powinien, zwłaszcza w takich warunkach, lepiej pilnować języka. Skończyłem z wami, możecie odejść. Oficer chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale wódz uczynił ręką ruch rozkazujący na znak, żeby się oddalił, więc musiał posłuchać. - No, cóż na to mój brat? - zapytał Old Death. - Jego twarz go oskarża - odrzekł Biały Bóbr - ale i to nie jest jeszcze dowodem. - Ale jesteś już pewien, że jest oficerem i był u seniora Cortesio. - Tak. - Musi zatem należeć do partii, dla której Cortesio werbuje ochotników. - Tak jest. Udowodnij mi jednak, że ten człowiek zaciąga w szeregi Juareza, a wtedy będę zadowolony. - Oto masz dowód! Old Death sięgnął do kieszeni i wydobył paszport podpisany przez Juareza, rozwinął go i mówił dalej: - Chcąc się przekonać, czy Cortesio pracuje dla Juareza oraz czy wszystkie, przybywające doń, blade twarze są przyjaciółmi Juareza, udaliśmy, że pragniemy służyć w jego szeregach. Cortesio przyjął nas i dał każdemu z nas paszport z podpisem Juareza. Mój towarzysz może ci także pokazać swój. Wódz wziął paszport i przypatrzył mu się dokładnie. Zły uśmiech przemknął mu po twarzy, gdy po chwili rzekł: - Biały Bóbr nie nauczył się od białych sztuki mówienia na papierze, zna jednak dobrze znak, który tu widzi; to jest totem Juareza. Pomiędzy moimi wojownikami znajduje się młody człowiek, pół krwi, który jako chłopiec przebywał długo u bladych twarzy i umie kazać przemówić papierowi. Zaraz go tu zawezwę. Gdy zawołał głośno jakieś imię, zbliżył się do ognia młody, o jaśniejszej skórze wojownik, wziął na rozkaz wodza papier do ręki i przeczytał napisane na nim słowa, tłumacząc je równocześnie. Ja go nie rozumiałem, ale twarz Old Deatha rozjaśniała się coraz bardziej. Gdy Indianin skończył, oddał paszport, dumny z tego, że zna taką sztukę, i oddalił się. Old Death schował paszport i zapytał: - Czy mój towarzysz ma swój także pokazać? Wódz potrząsnął głową przecząco. - Czy mój czerwony brat wierzy już, że go blade twarze okłamały i że są Jego wrogami? - Teraz nie wątpi już o tym. Zgromadzi zaraz swoich najwybitniejszych wojowników, aby się z nimi naradzić nad tym, co ma teraz począć. - Czy ja wezmę udział w tej naradzie? - Nie. Mój brat jest rozumny w radzie i odważny w czynie, ale nam go nie potrzeba, gdyż dowiódł, czego chciał dowieść. Co ma teraz nastąpić, to już jest rzeczą Komanczów, których okłamano. - Jeszcze jedno! Nie należy to wprawdzie do tej samej sprawy, ale jest dla nas bardzo ważne. Dlaczego mój czerwony brat posunął się tak daleko na południe, czemu zapędza się aż na pustynne wyżyny? - Komańcze chcieli z początku jechać dalej na północ, ale dowiedzieli się, że Winnetou z wielkimi oddziałami pociągnął ku Rio Conchos i że z tego powodu wsie Apaczów nie są strzeżone. Zwróciliśmy się przeto czym prędzej na południe i zdobędziemy tu łupy, jakich jeszcze nigdy nie udało się nam zdobyć. - Winnetou ku Rio Conchos! Hm! Czy ta wiadomość zasługuje na wiarę? Od kogo ją masz? Czy od tych dwóch Indian, którzy idąc z północy zetknęli się z wami? - Tak. Czy widzieliście ich trop? - Widzieliśmy go. Co to byli za Indianie? - Ze szczepu Topia, ojciec i syn. - Czy są jeszcze u ciebie i czy mogę z nimi pomówić? - Mój brat może uczynić, co mu się spodoba. - Czy mogę także pomówić i z tymi dwoma bladymi twarzami, które mi chcesz wydać? - Któż by ci tego bronił? - W takim razie mam jeszcze tylko jedną prośbę. Pozwól mi obejść obóz dookoła. Jesteśmy w kraju nieprzyjacielskim i pragnę się upewnić, że zrobiono wszystko, co jest konieczne dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. - Uczyń to, choć to niepotrzebne. Biały Bóbr pilnuje porządku w obozie i straży, a nasi zwiadowcy znajdują się przed nami. Zatem wszystko w porządku. Jego przyjaźń dla Old Deatha musiała być istotnie wielka, skoro się nie obraził za to, że stary westman chciał sam ocenić jego zarządzenia i przyjrzeć się środkom ostrożności. Obaj dostojni Komańcze, którzy dotąd siedzieli obok niego w milczeniu, powstali teraz i odeszli z godnością po wojowników, którzy mieli wziąć udział w naradzie. Reszta Komanczów usiadła z powrotem przy swych ogniskach. Obu Langom i Samowi wyznaczono także miejsce przy jednym z nich i podano trzy tęgie kawałki pieczonej koniny. Old Death natomiast wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął ku ognisku, przy którym siedzieli sami biali. Skoro ujrzano nas, oficer wstał, wyszedł naprzeciw nas kilka kroków i zapytał po angielsku niechętnym tonem; - Co miał właściwie oznaczać ten egzamin, master, który spodobało się wam odbyć ze mną? Stary pozdrowił go uprzejmie i odrzekł: - To wam później wyjaśnią Komańcze, dlatego ja mogę sobie oszczędzić odpowiedzi. Zresztą znajdują się między wami koniokrady! Nie mówcie poza tym takim wyniosłym tonem do Old Deatha! Wszyscy Komańcze są po mojej stronie, a przeciwko wam. Wystarczy, żebym skinął, a będzie po was. Odwrócił się od niego dumnie, ale został na miejscu, aby mnie z kolei dać sposobność do mówienia. Gibson i Wiliam Ohlert siedzieli przy tym samym ognisku. Ohlert wyglądał na człowieka bardzo cierpiącego, był wynędzniały, Ubranie miał podarte, a włosy w dzikim nieładzie. Policzki mu się pozapadały, a oczy tkwiły głęboko w oczodołach. Zdawało się, że nie słyszy ani nie widzi, co się dokoła niego dzieje. Trzymał w ręku ołówek, a na kolanie ćwiartkę papieru i wpatrywał się w nią nieustannie. Z nim na razie nie miałem nic do czynienia, gdyż był pozbawiony własnej woli. Zwróciłem się zatem do jego krzywdziciela: - Nareszcie spotykamy się, master Gibson! Spodziewam się, że od teraz będziemy razem przez czas dłuższy. On roześmiał mi się wprost w twarz i odrzekł: - Z kim mówicie, sir? - Oczywiście, że z wami! - To nie takie bardzo oczywiste. Tylko po waszym wzroku poznaję, że mnie macie na myśli. Zdaje się, że nazwaliście mnie Gibsonem? - Istotnie. - Ja się tak nie nazywam. - Czy to nie wy uciekaliście przede mną w Nowym Orleanie? - Master, wam się chyba coś plącze pod kapeluszem! Nie nazywam się Gibson! - Kto ma tyle nazwisk, może z łatwością wyprzeć się jednego. Czy nie nazywaliście się w Nowym Orleanie Clinton, a w La Grange senior Gavilano? - To jest istotnie moje właściwe i prawdziwe nazwisko. Czego w ogóle chcecie ode mnie? Zostawcie mnie, w spokoju! Ja was nie znam! - Wierzę bardzo. Urzędnik policyjny znajduje się czasem w takim położeniu, że go nie poznają. Wypieraniem się nie wymkniecie mi się już teraz. Swoją rolę odegraliście już do końca. Nie na to was ścigałem z Nowego Jorku aż tutaj, żebyście się ze mnie wyśmiewali. Odtąd pójdziecie za mną tam, dokąd ja was zaprowadzę. - Oho! A jeśli tego nie uczynię? - To przywiążę was ładnie do konia, a zwierzę mnie już posłucha. Na to zerwał się, wydobył rewolwer i krzyknął: - Człowiecze, powiedzcie jeszcze jedno takie słowo, to was natychmiast diabeł... Nie dokończył. Old Death podszedł do niego od tyłu i uderzył go kolbą w rękę tak silnie, że łotr wypuścił rewolwer. - Nie bądźcie tacy bezczelni, Gibsonie! - rzekł westman. - Są tutaj ludzie, którzy potrafią z łatwością zatkać waszą bezczelną gębę! Gibson ujął się za rękę, odwrócił się i krzyknął: - Panie, czy mam was pchnąć nożem w żebra? Czy sądzicie, że się was zlęknę, dlatego że nazywacie się Old Death? - Nie, mój młodzieńcze. Nie lękaj się, ale musisz być posłuszny, Jeśli ci się raz jeszcze wyrwie słowo, które mnie połechce w nos, to kichnę w ciebie kulą ze strzelby Spodziewam się, że ci dżentelmeni będą nam wdzięczni za uwolnienie ich od takiego łotra jak ty. Ton i postawa Old Deatha nie przeszły bez wrażenia. Gibson rzekł daleko pokorniej: - Ależ ja nie pojmuję wcale, czego wy chcecie. Bierzecie mnie za kogoś innego! - To bardzo wątpliwe. Masz taką łotrowską twarz, że trudno ją wziąć za inną. Zresztą główny świadek oskarżenia siedzi obok ciebie. Przy tych słowach wskazał na Wiliama Ohlerta. - Ten świadkiem przeciwko mnie? - zapytał Gibson. - To znowu dowód, że mnie nie poznajecie. Zapytajcie go! Położyłem Wiliamowi rękę na ramieniu i zawołałem go po nazwisku. On podniósł zwolna głowę, popatrzył na mnie bezmyślnie i nic nie odpowiedział. - Master Ohlert, sir Wiliamie, czy mnie słyszycie? - powtórzyłem. - Wasz ojciec posłał mnie do was. On znowu utkwił we mnie bezmyślny wzrok, ale nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Wtem huknął nań groźnie Gibson: - Chcemy usłyszeć twoje nazwisko. Powiedz je natychmiast! Wiliam Ohlert zwrócił głowę ku Gibsonowi i odrzekł półgłosem, drżąc jak zalęknione dziecko: - Nazywam się Guillelmo. - Kim jesteś? - Poetą. Zapytałem dalej: - Czy nazywasz się Ohlert? Czy pochodzisz z Nowego Jorku? Czy masz ojca? Na wszystkie te pytania odpowiedział przecząco, ale bez najmniejszego namysłu. Można było poznać, że był wytresowany. Nie ulegało też wątpliwości, że odkąd znajdował się w ręku tego wyrafinowanego łotra, umysł jego zaciemniał się coraz bardziej. - Oto macie świadka - zaśmiał się złoczyńca. - Dowiódł wam, że znajdujecie się na fałszywej drodze. Bądźcie zatem łaskawi zostawić nas teraz w spokoju! - Ja mimo to chcę jeszcze o coś zapytać. Może jednak pamięć jego okaże się silniejsza od kłamstw, które w niego wpoiliście. Przyszła mi do głowy nowa myśl. Wyjąłem portfel, w którym miałem gazetę z wierszemOhlerta, i rozwinąwszy ją, przeczytałem głośno pierwszą zwrotkę. Sądziłem, że brzmienie własnego wiersza wyrwie go z umysłowego otępienia. Tymczasem on patrzył ustawicznie na swoje kolano. Wobec tego wygłosiłem drugą zwrotkę, ale także na próżno. Przystąpiłem tedy do trzeciej: ''Znaszli tę noc, co ducha ci owija, ''Że próżno żądzą wyzwolenia drga, ''Co cię omota jako wściekła żmija, ''A tysiąc diabłów ciągle w mózg ci plwa? Na oba ostatnie wiersze położyłem silny nacisk. I oto nagle Ohlert podniósł głowę, wstał i wyciągnął ręce. Ja czytałem dalej: ''Czuwać nie warto, na nic by się zdało, ''Bo po tej nocy już nie będzie dniało! Ohlert krzyknął, przyskoczył do mnie i sięgnął po gazetę. Dałem mu ją, a on pochylił się nad ogniem i sam głośno przeczytał cały wiersz od początku do końca. Potem się wyprostował i zawołał głosem tryumfalnym, który rozległ się daleko wśród ciszy nocnej: - Poemat Ohlerta, Wiliama Ohlerta, mój, mój własny! Ja jestem Wiliam Ohlert, ja sam! Nie ty się nazywasz Ohlert, nie ty, lecz ja! Ostatnie słowa zwrócone były do Gibsona. Teraz nasunęło mi się straszne podejrzenie. Gibson był w posiadaniu legitymacji Ohlerta - czyżby się mimo starszego wieku za niego podawał? Czy...? Nie dokończyłem jednak tej myśli, gdyż wódz, zapomniawszy o naradzie i własnej godności, nadbiegł, rzucił Wiliama na ziemię i krzyknął: - Milcz, psie! Czy Apacze mają usłyszeć, że się tu znajdujemy? Sprowadzisz na nas walkę i śmierć! Wiliam Ohlert wydał niezrozumiały okrzyk boleści i spojrzał tępym wzrokiem na Indianina. Ja wziąłem mu z ręki gazetę i schowałem ją na powrót w nadziei, że uda mi się później znowu doprowadzić go do przytomności. - Nie gniewaj się na niego - prosił Old Death wodza. Duch jego jest zamroczony. On już będzie spokojny. A teraz powiedz mi, czy to ci dwaj ludzie są Topiami, o których mi wspomniałeś? Wskazał na dwie, po indiańsku ubrane postacie, siedzące przy ognisku razem z białymi. - Tak, to są oni - odrzekł Biały Bóbr. - Nie rozumieją dobrze języka Komanczów, Trzeba z nimi mówić językiem granicznym. Postarajcie się jednak o to, żeby ten biały, który nie ma już duszy, zachowywał się spokojnie, bo w przeciwnym razie musiałbym mu kazać zakneblować usta. To rzekłszy Biały Bóbr wrócił znowu do narady przy ognisku. Old Death powiódł wzrokiem po obydwóch Indianach i zapytał starszego z nich: - Moi czerwoni bracia przybyli z wyżyny Topią? Czy tamtejsi wojownicy są przyjaciółmi Komanczów? - Tak - odrzekł zagadnięty. - Użyczamy naszych tomahawków wojownikom Komanczów. - Skąd to jednak pochodzi, że wasz trop wiódł od północy, gdzie nie mieszkają wasi bracia, lecz nieprzyjaciele Komanczów - Apacze Lianero i Taracon? Pytanie to wprawiło Indianina w kłopot, co łatwo dało się zauważyć, ponieważ ani on, ani jego syn, który mu towarzyszył, nie mieli pomalowanych twarzy. Odrzekł też dopiero po dłuższej chwili: - Mój biały brat zadaje pytanie, na które może sobie sam z łatwością odpowiedzieć. Wykopaliśmy topór wojenny przeciwko Apaczom i pojechaliśmy na północ, aby się dowiedzieć o miejscu ich pobytu. - No i co znaleźliście w tamtych stronach? - Widzieliśmy największego wodza Apaczów, Winnetou, który wyruszył ze wszystkimi swoimi wojownikami, aby przenieść wojnę za Rio Conchos. Wróciliśmy więc, aby donieść o tym naszym ludziom, oni zaś prędko wpadną do wsi Apaczów. Natknęliśmy się przy tym na wojowników Komanczów i sprowadziliśmy ich tutaj, by i oni także przyczynili się do zguby naszych wrogów. - Komańcze będą wam za to wdzięczni. Ciekaw jestem jednak, od kiedy to wojownicy Topiów zapomnieli o tym, że powinni być uczciwymi ludźmi? Widać było, że stary westman podejrzewał o coś obydwóch Indian. Rozmawiał z nimi wprawdzie uprzejmie, ale głosem osobliwie zabarwionym, zupełnie tak jak zawsze, kiedy miał zamiar wywieść kogoś w pole. Topiom jego pytania były bardzo nie na rękę. Młodszy błyskał nań groźnie oczyma, starszy usiłował odpowiadać przyjaźnie, ale słowa z trudem przeciskały mu się przez usta. - Dlaczego mój brat pyta teraz o naszą uczciwość? - odpowiedział. - Z jakiej przyczyny wątpi o niej? - Nie mam zamiaru was urazić. Dziwię się jednak, że nie siedzicie razem z wojownikami Komanczów, lecz przy ognisku bladych twarzy. - Old Death stawia więcej pytań, niżby powinien. Siedzimy tutaj, ponieważ tak nam się podoba. - Ale my moglibyśmy powziąć mniemanie, że Komańcze gardzą Topiami. To wygląda, jak gdyby chcieli was wykorzystać, lecz nie cierpieli was wśród siebie. Na tę obelgę czerwonoskóry wybuchnął; - Nie mów takich słów, bo będziesz musiał z nami walczyć! Przedtem siedzieliśmy z Komańczami, a teraz przyszliśmy do bladych twarzy, aby się czegoś od nich nauczyć. A może nie wolno nam dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje we wsiach i miastach bladych twarzy? - Nie, to wolno. Ja na waszym miejscu postępowałbym jednak ostrożniej. Oko twoje widziało śnieg wielu zim; powinien byś zatem domyślić się, do czego zmierzam. - Skoro nie wiem, to mi powiedz! - zabrzmiała szydercza odpowiedź. Old Death przystąpił teraz do niego, pochylił się nad nim nieco i zapytał surowym głosem: - Czy wypaliliście z Komańczami fajkę pokoju i wydmuchnęliście dym? - Tak. - Jesteście więc ściśle obowiązani czynić tylko to, co przyniesie im korzyść. - Czy sądzisz może, że nie chcemy tego uczynić? Obaj patrzyli sobie ostro w oczy. Zdawało się, że walczą spojrzeniami. Old Death odrzekł po chwili: - Widzę po tobie, że mnie zrozumiałeś i odgadłeś moje myśli. Gdybym zechciał je wypowiedzieć, bylibyście obaj zgubieni. - Uff - zawołał czerwonoskóry zrywając się z ziemi i chwytając za nóż. Syn jego podniósł się także groźnie i wydobył tomahawk zza pasa. Old Death jednak odpowiedział na te wrogie ruchy tylko poważnym skinieniem głowy i rzekł: - Jestem pewien, że niedługo zabawicie u Komanczów. Kiedy wrócicie do tych, którzy was wysłali, powiedzcie im, że jesteśmy ich przyjaciółmi. Old Death miłuje wszystkich czerwonych mężów i nie pyta o to, do jakiego należą plemienia. Na to wysyczał Indianin: - Czy sądzisz może, że nie należymy do plemienia Topiów? - Niech mój brat zważy, jak nieostrożnie postąpił zadając mi takie pytanie. Zamilczałem moje myśli, ponieważ nie chcę być twoim nieprzyjacielem. Czemu sam chcesz je zdradzić? Czy nie stoisz pośrodku pięćsetkrotnej śmierci? Ręka czerwonoskórego, uzbrojona w nóż, drgnęła, jak gdyby zamierzał pchnąć swego rozmówcę. - Powiedz mi najpierw, za kogo nas masz! - zażądał od starego westmana. Old Death pochwycił Indianina za rękę trzymającą nóż, pociągnął za sobą na ubocze i rzekł cicho, lecz tak, że ja dosłyszałem: - Jesteście Apaczami! Indianin cofnął się o krok wstecz, wyrwał rękę, zamierzył się nożem do ciosu i rzekł: - Mylisz się, psie! Old Death zasłonił się przed ciosem i szepnął z cicha do podrażnionego Indianina: - Czy chcesz zabić przyjaciela Winnetou? Nie wiadomo, czy treść tych słów, czy dumne spojrzenie starego wywołało zamierzony skutek, dość że Indianin opuścił rękę. Zbliżył usta do ucha Old Deatha i rzekł groźnie: - Milcz! Potem odwrócił się i usiadł znowu z twarzą tak spokojną i o tak niezbadanym wyrazie, jak gdyby się nic nie stało. Poczuł, że go przejrzano, ale nie okazał najmniejszego śladu nieufności lub trwogi. Czyżby znał tak dobrze Old Deatha, że nie obawiał się zdrady z jego strony? Syn jego również usiadł obok niego i wetknął tomahawk za pas. Ci Apacze odważyli się stanąć jako przewodnicy na czele oddziału swoich śmiertelnych wrogów! Było to podziwu godne zuchwalstwo! Jeśliby ich zamiar się udał, zguba Komanczów była pewna. Chcieliśmy się już oddalić od tej grupy, ale wstrzymał nas ruch, który powstał pośród Komanczów. Widać było, że narada się już skończyła. Uczestnicy jej podnieśli się z ziemi, a reszta czerwonoskórych na rozkaz wodza opuściła także swoje ogniska i otoczyła gęstym kręgiem to ognisko, przy którym myśmy się znajdowali. W ten sposób zostali przez nich okrążeni wszyscy biali. Biały Bóbr stanął w postawie pełnej godności w środku koła i podniósł rękę na znak, że chce przemówić. Głębokie milczenie zapanowało dokoła. Biali nie przeczuwali jeszcze, co teraz nastąpi, i powstali. Tylko obaj rzekomi Topiowie nie ruszyli się, spoglądając spokojnie przed siebie, jak gdyby ich to zupełnie nie obchodziło. Wiliam Ohlert siedział jeszcze na swoim miejscu i wpatrywał się w ołówek, który znów trzymał w ręku. Wódz zaczął mówić powoli i z naciskiem: - Blade twarze przyszły do wojowników Komanczów, oświadczając im, że są ich przyjaciółmi, dlatego przyjęto je i wypalono z nimi fajkę pokoju. Teraz jednak przekonali się Komańcze, że blade twarze ich okłamały. Biały Bóbr rozważył dokładnie wszystko, co przemawia za nimi i przeciwko nim, a naradziwszy się nad tym ze swoimi najdoświadczeńszymi wojownikami, nabrał pewności, że istotnie zostaliśmy oszukani. Blade twarze nie zasługują więc nadal na naszą przyjaźń i opiekę. Toteż od tej chwili ustaje przymierze z nimi, a miejsce przyjaźni zajmie nieprzyjaźń. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, a oficer skorzystał skwapliwie z tej sposobności i zapytał: - Kto nas oczernił? Zapewne ci czterej biali i Murzyn, którzy przybyli, aby sprowadzić na nas nie zasłużone nieszczęście. Dowiedliśmy i powtarzamy to, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Komanczów. Niechaj teraz ci obcy złożą dowód, że żywią względem czerwonych braci uczciwe zamiary! Kim oni są i kto ich zna? Jeśli mówili o nas źle, to żądamy, żeby nam to powiedziano, iżbyśmy się mogli bronić. Nie pozwolimy wydać na siebie wyroku bez wysłuchania nas. Jestem oficerem, a zatem wodzem moich ludzi. Mam prawo i muszę żądać, żeby nam wolno było uczestniczyć w każdej naradzie odnoszącej się do nas. - Kto ci pozwolił odezwać się teraz? - zapytał wódz tonem surowym i dumnym. - Kiedy mówi Biały Bóbr, wszyscy powinni czekać, dopóki on nie skończy. Domagasz się, żeby cię wysłuchano? Słyszeliśmy cię, gdy mówiłeś przed chwilą z Old Deathem. To dowiedzione, że jesteście wojownikami Juareza. My jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Napoleona, a więc waszymi wrogami. Pytasz, kim są te cztery blade twarze, a ja odpowiadam ci na to, że to waleczni i uczciwi wojownicy. Znaliśmy Old Deatha wiele zim przedtem, zanim zobaczyliśmy wasze twarze. Domagasz się uczestnictwa w naszej naradzie? Na to ci oświadczam, że nawet Old Death nie otrzymał na to pozwolenia, Wojownicy Komanczów są mężami. Nie potrzebują chytrości bladych twarzy, aby wiedzieć, co mądre, a co nie mądre, co słuszne, a co fałszywe. Przyszedłem do was, aby wam oznajmić, cośmy postanowili. Macie tego wysłuchać spokojnie i nie mówić ani słowa, bo... - Wypaliliśmy z wami fajkę pokoju - przerwał mu oficer. - Jeśli postąpicie z nami wrogo, to... - Milcz, psie! - huknął nań wódz. - Na ustach twoich już teraz była zniewaga. Pamiętaj, że otacza was pięciuset wojowników, gotowych każdej chwili ją pomścić! Wypaliliście fajkę tylko dzięki waszemu oszustwu i kłamstwu. Ale wojownicy Komanczów znają wolę Wielkiego Ducha, szanują swoje prawa j wiedzą, że znajdujecie się jeszcze dotąd pod osłoną dymu pokoju, a więc muszą obchodzić się z wami jak z przyjaciółmi, dopóki nie wyjdziecie spod tej osłony. Czerwona jest święta glina, z której fajka została zrobiona, czerwona jest barwa światła dziennego i płomienia, którym się fajkę zapala. Skoro zgaśnie płomień, zgaśnie pokój. Gdy zacznie świecić światło dnia, skończy się przymierze. Aż do tego czasu jesteście naszymi gośćmi. Będziecie tu siedzieli i spali; nikt was nie dotknie. Ale skoro tylko niebo zacznie szarzeć, musicie odjechać w tę samą stronę, z której do nas przybyliście. Zostawimy wam taką ilość czasu, jaką wy nazywacie pięć minut; potem będziemy was ścigać. Aż do tej chwili możecie zatrzymać przy sobie wszystko, co posiadacie, ale potem zabijemy was i rzeczy wasze zabierzemy sobie. Ci dwaj, których Old Death zażądał dla siebie, będą także do świtu naszymi gośćmi, ponieważ wypalili z nami fajkę pokoju, ale nie będzie im wolno z wami odjechać. Zostaną tutaj jako jeńcy Old Deatha, a on zrobi z nimi, co zechce. Takie jest nasze postanowienie! Wódz Komanczów, Biały Bóbr, tak powiedział! Po tej mowie odwrócił się od nas. - Co? - zawołał Gibson. - Ja mam być jeńcem tego starego? Ja... - Cicho bądźcie! - przerwał mu oficer. - Zarządzeń wodza nie można już w niczym zmienić. Ja znam czerwonoskórych. Zresztą jestem pewien, że cios, wymierzony w nas przez oszczerców, spadnie na nich samych. Do rana jeszcze daleko. Do tego czasu może się wiele zdarzyć. Kto wie, czy zemsta nie jest bliżej, aniżeli można sądzić. Biali usiedli znowu jak przedtem. Komańcze natomiast nie zajęli swych poprzednich miejsc, lecz pogasili ogniska i ułożyli się poczwórnym pierścieniem dokoła białych tak, że otoczyli ich ze wszystkich stron. Old Death zabrał mnie z tego koła, chcąc wyjść na zwiady. - Czy sądzicie, sir, że Gibsona mamy na pewno w ręku? - zapytałem. - Jeśli nie zdarzy się nic niespodziewanego, to nam nie ujdzie - odpowiedział. - Najlepiej byłoby, żebyśmy ich natychmiast pojmali. - To niemożliwe. Przeszkadza nam ta diabelska fajka pokoju. Przed nadejściem poranka nie pozwolą nam Komańcze nawet palcem dotknąć Gibsona. Potem jednak będziemy go mogli gotować, piec i jeść widelcem, jak nam się spodoba. - Wspomnieliście o czymś niespodzianym. Czy obawiacie się czego? - Niestety! Sądzę, że ci dwaj Apacze zwabili Komanczów w niebezpieczną pułapkę. - Więc stanowczo uważacie ich za Apaczów? - Powieście mnie, jeżeli się okaże, że się mylę. Od razu wydało mi się podejrzane, że dwaj Topiowie przybyli tu od strony Rio Conchos. To można wmówić w czerwonego Komańcza, ale nie w takiego starego westmana jak ja. Kiedy ich potem zobaczyłem, nie wątpiłem już, że podejrzenie moje jest słuszne. Topiowie należą do Indian na pół cywilizowanych. Mają miękkie, rozlane twarze. A przypatrzcie się tym ostrym, spiczastym, śmiało rzeźbionym rysom! A cóż dopiero, kiedy usłyszałem ich język. Zdradzili się od razu wymową. Kiedy zaś potem powiedziałem jednemu z nich w oczy, że jest Apaczem, czyż całe jego zachowanie nie potwierdziło tego? - Mogliście się przecież pomylić! - Nie. On nazwał Winnetou "największym wodzem Apaczów". Czy wróg Apaczów użyłby wyrażenia, które zawiera tyle uznania i uwielbienia? Życie daję w zakład, że się nie mylę! - Co prawda, przedstawiacie ważne dowody i gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, to ci dwaj Indianie byliby naprawdę godni podziwu. Wejść w sam środek gromady Komanczów liczącej pięciuset ludzi, to jest więcej niż bohaterstwo! - O, Winnetou zna swoich ludzi! - Czy sądzicie, że on ich tu wysłał? - Na pewno. Wiemy od seniora Atanasio, kiedy i gdzie Winnetou przepłynął Rio Grandę. Niewątpliwie nad Rio Conchos nie może jeszcze być, zwłaszcza ze wszystkimi swoimi wojownikami. O ile go znam, mogę przypuszczać, że pojechał wprost do Bolson de Mapimi, aby zebrać swoich Apaczów, a równocześnie polecił zwiadowcom wyszukać Komanczów i zwabić ich do Mapimi. Oni spodziewają się go nad Rio Conchos i myślą, że wsie Apaczów pozbawione są wszelkiej obrony, tym, czasem on oczekuje ich właśnie tutaj i wpadnie na nich, aby ich zniszczyć za jednym zamachem. - Do stu piorunów! Wobec tego nasze położenie jest bardziej niż dziwne, gdyż obaj Apacze uważają nas za wrogów! - Nie, Oni wiedzą, że ich przejrzałem. Wystarczyłoby, żebym Białemu Bobrowi napomknął jedno słowo, a zginęliby obaj straszną śmiercią. Fakt, że tego nie czynię, jest dla nich najpewniejszym dowodem mojego przyjaznego stosunku. - W takim razie nie rozumiem tylko jeszcze jednego, sir. Czy nie jest naszym obowiązkiem przestrzec Komanczów? - Hm! Dotykacie sprawy bardzo drażliwej. Komańcze to zdrajcy, którzy sprzyjają Napoleonowi. Mimo pokoju napadli na niewinnych Apaczów i pomordowali ich nikczemnie. Za to musi ich spotkać kara zgodnie z prawami boskimi i ludzkimi. Ale my wypaliliśmy z nimi fajkę pokoju i nie wolno nam ich zdradzić. - Macie oczywiście słuszność, ale cala moja życzliwość jest po stronie Winnetou. - I moja także. Pragnę dla niego i Apaczów wszystkiego dobrego. Zdradzić jego dwóch ludzi nam nie wolno pod żadnym warunkiem, ale wtedy będą zgubieni Komańcze, po których stronie także musimy stać. Co tu robić? Gdybyśmy mieli w ręku Gibsona i Ohlerta, moglibyśmy pojechać swoją drogą, a oba nieprzyjacielskie szczepy zostawić samym sobie. - No, to się stanie jutro rano. - Albo i nie. Kto wie, czy jutro o tej porze nie złowimy w odwiecznych ostępach, zarówno w towarzystwie Apaczów, jak i Komanczów, kilku tuzinów bobrów albo czy nie zabijemy i nie spożyjemy bawołu. - Czy niebezpieczeństwo jest tak bliskie? - Tak sądzę, i to z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze - najbliższe wsie Apaczów lezą niedaleko stąd, a Winnetou nie pozwoli Komańczom zbliżyć się do nich zanadto. Po wtóre - ten meksykański oficer przemawiał w taki sposób, że domyślam się, iż coś knuje. - To bardzo prawdopodobne. My możemy zaufać fajce pokoju Komanczów i memu totemowi, zwłaszcza że Winnetou zna was i mnie już widział. Kto jednak dostanie się pomiędzy dwa kamienie młyńskie, ten choćby się nie obawiał każdego kamienia z osobna, naraża się na to, że go zetrą. - W takim razie albo nie wejdziemy w środek, albo postaramy się, żeby kamienie nie zaczęły mleć. Teraz udamy się na zwiady. Może mimo ciemności zobaczę coś, co przyniesie ulgę mym myślom. Idźcie za mną powoli i cicho! Jeśli się nie mylę, byłem już raz w tej dolinie, sądzę więc, że się w niej szybko zorientuję. Okazało się, że Old Death słusznie przypuszczał, znajdowaliśmy się bowiem w małej, prawie okrągłej kotlince, którą można było przebiec w pięć minut. Prowadziły do niej dwa wejścia: jedno to, którym weszliśmy, i drugie, równie wąskie jak pierwsze. Tam wysłano ludzi na zwiady. W samym środku kotliny rozłożyli się obozem Komańcze. Ściany kotliny tworzyły skały tak strome, że nikt by się z pewnością nie zdołał na nie wdrapać ani zejść na dół. Obeszliśmy kotlinę dookoła, natknęliśmy się na straże stojące u wejścia i wyjścia, a potem ruszyliśmy znowu w stronę obozu. - To fatalne! - mruknął stary. - Siedzimy rzeczywiście w pułapce i nie wyobrażam sobie, jakby się można z niej wydobyć. Musimy postąpić jak lis, który odgryza sobie nogę, gdy wpadnie w żelazny potrzask. - Czy nie udałoby się nakłonić Białego Bobra, żeby przeniósł obóz stąd na jakieś inne miejsce? - Moglibyśmy spróbować, wątpię jednak, czy się zgodzi, jeśli mu nie powiemy, że ma u siebie dwóch Apaczów, a tego stanowczo nie możemy zrobić. - Może zapatrujecie się na wszystko zbyt czarno, sir? Może jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni? Te dwa, i to jedyne dwa punkty, które stanowią wejście i wyjście z kotliny, są dostatecznie obsadzone strażami. - Tak, dziesięciu ludzi z jednej i dziesięciu z drugiej strony, to wygląda nieźle, ale nie zapominajmy, że mamy do czynienia z Winnetou. Jest to dla mnie istotnie zagadką, jak Biały Bóbr, zresztą rozumny i ostrożny, mógł wpaść na tak głupią myśl usadowienia się w tej kotlinie. Ci dwaj Apacze musieli go porządnie otumanić. Pomówię z nim. Gdyby trwał przy swoim zdaniu i gdyby się potem coś zdarzyło zachowamy się neutralnie, o ile tylko będzie można. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Komanczów, ale musimy się także strzec, żebyśmy nie zabili ani jednego Apacza. Oto mamy obóz, a tam stoi wódz. Chodźcie ze mną do niego! W świetle ogniska poznać można było Białego Bobra po orlich piórach. Gdy podeszliśmy do niego, zapytał: - Czy mój brat się przekonał, że jesteśmy bezpieczni? - Nie - odrzekł Old Death. - Co ma temu miejscu do zarzucenia? - Że podobne jest do pułapki, w której wszyscy siedzimy. - Mój brat bardzo się myli. Ta dolina nie jest pułapką, lecz wygląda tak jak to, co biali nazywają fortem. Wróg się tu dostać nie może. - Tak, wejściami nie, bo są tak ciasne, że dziesięciu wojowników z łatwością może je obronić. - Ale czy Apacze nie mogliby zejść po zboczach? - Nie, ponieważ są za strome, - Czy mój czerwony brat jest tego pewny? - Najzupełniej. Synowie Komanczów przybyli tu w biały dzień i zbadali wszystko. Próbowali wspinać się po skałach, lecz im się to nie udało. - Może łatwiej zejść z góry na dół aniżeli wdrapać się z dołu do góry. Wiem, że Winnetou umie się wspinać po górach jak kozica. - Winnetou nie ma tutaj. Tak twierdzą Topiowie. - Może się mylą, może słyszeli o tym od kogoś, kto sam nie wiedział dokładnie. - Oni tak twierdzą. To nieprzyjaciele Winnetou i ja im wierzę. - Ale jeśli to prawda, że Winnetou był w forcie Inge, to nie mógł jeszcze być w tych stronach, zebrać swoich wojowników i przejść już na drugą stronę Rio Conchos. Niech mój brat porówna ten krótki czas i długą drogę, Wódz pochylił głowę w zadumie. Doszedł widocznie do wniosku zgodnego ze zdaniem starego westmana, bo rzekł: - Tak, czas był krótki, a droga długa. Zapytamy jeszcze raz Topiów. Udał się do ogniska, a my za nim. Biali spojrzeli na nas ponuro. Obok nich siedzieli Lange, jego syn i Murzyn. Wiliam Ohlert pisał coś na kartce, głuchy i ślepy na wszystko, co się działo dokoła niego. Rzekomi Topiowie podnieśli wzrok dopiero wtedy, kiedy wódz do nich przemówił. - Czy moi bracia wiedzą całkiem dokładnie, że... Nie dokończył pytania. Ze szczytu skały zabrzmiał trwożny pisk małego ptaka, a zaraz potem krzyk sowy. Wódz i Od Death zaczęli nadsłuchiwać. Gibbon wziął leżącą obok gałąź i jak gdyby dla zabawy pchnął ją w ogień tak, że na krótką chwilę ognisko rozbłysło płomieniami, Chciał to uczynić po raz wtóry, gdyż oczy wszystkich białych zwróciły się na niego z zadowoleniem, ale wtem przyskoczył doń Od Death, wyrwał mu z ręki gałąź i zawołał: - Dajcie spokój, sir! Wypraszamy to sobie! - Czemu? - spytał Gibson gniewnie. - Czy nie wolno mi nawet ognia podsycać? - Gdy tam w górze odzywa się sowa, nie odpowiada się tu umówionym znakiem. - Znakiem? Czyście się wściekli? - Tak, jestem tak wściekły, że każdemu, kto się poważy jeszcze raz ruszyć w ten sposób ogień, dam kulą w łeb bez pardonu! - Przeklęta z wami sprawa! Zachowujecie się zupełnie tak, jak gdybyście byli tu panem. - Bo też jestem nim, a wy jesteście moim jeńcem, z którym się załatwię w diabelnie krótki sposób, jeśli mi się nie spodoba wasza fizjonomia. Nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że oszukacie Od Deatha! - Czy mamy, seniores, pozwolić na to, żeby on się tak z nami obchodził? To pytanie Gibsona zwrócone było do reszty białych, ale Od Death i ja mieliśmy już w rękach swoje rewolwery, a obok nas stanęli obaj Langowie i Sam również z rewolwerami. Strzelilibyśmy do każdego, kto by był tak nieostrożny i sięgnął po broń. W dodatku wódz zawołał do swoich ludzi: - Nałóżcie strzały! Komańcze zerwali się i tuziny strzał zwróciły się ku białym siedzącym w samym środku między ostrzami grotów. - Widzicie! - zaśmiał się Od Death. - Jeszcze was chroni fajka pokoju. Pozostawiono wam nawet broń, ale skoro tylko któryś z was wyciągnie rękę po nóż, skończy się wasze bezpieczeństwo. Wtem odezwał się znowu pisk i krzyk sowy, jakby prosto z nieba. Ręka Gibsona drgnęła, jak gdyby chciał nią znowu sięgnąć do ognia, ale nie miał odwagi tego uczynić. Wódz zwrócił się do Topiów z przerwanym przedtem pytaniem: - Czy moi bracia wiedzą całkiem dokładnie, że Winnetou znajduje się po drugiej stronie Rio Conchos? - Tak, oni to wiedzą - odpowiedział starszy z Topiów. - Niech się dobrze namyślą, zanim udzielą odpowiedzi. - Oni się nie mylą. Byli schowani w zaroślach, kiedy Winnetou przechodził, i widzieli. Wódz pytał dalej, a Topią odpowiadał bez namysłu. W końcu Biały Bóbr rzekł: - Twoje wyjaśnienie zadowoliło wodza Komanczów. Niech moi biali bracia odejdą ze mną! To wezwanie skierował do Old Deatha i do mnie, lecz westman skinął na Langego, jego syna i Sama, żeby poszli razem z nami. - Dlaczego mój brat przywołuje także swoich towarzyszy? - zapytał wódz. - Ponieważ sądzę, że będą mi wkrótce potrzebni. Chcemy być razem na wypadek niebezpieczeństwa. - Nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa! - Mylisz się niestety. Czy ciebie krzyk sowy nie zastanowił? Waszak to człowiek go wydał. - Biały Bóbr zna głosy wszystkich ptaków i zwierząt i umie odróżnić je od głosów wydanych przez gardło ludzkie. To była prawdziwa sowa. - A Old Death wie, że Winnetou potrafi naśladować głosy wielu zwierząt tak wiernie i dokładnie, że nie podobna ich odróżnić od prawdziwych. Proszę cię, bądź ostrożny! Dlaczego ten biały podsycił ogień? To był umówiony znak, który mu polecono dać. - W tym celu musiałby się przedtem z Apaczami porozumiewać, a przecież nie mógł się z nimi spotkać. - W takim razie ktoś inny umówił się z nimi, a blada twarz otrzymała rozkaz dania znaku, abyście nie poznali właściwego zdrajcy. - Czy sadzisz, że są pośród nas zdrajcy? Ja w to nie wierzę. A gdyby nawet tak było, to nie mamy powodu bać się Apaczów, gdyż nie zdołają przejść przez straże ani nie zejdą po skałach. - To nie jest tak zupełnie wykluczone. Można się spuścić ze skał za pomocą lassa, ponieważ... Słuchaj!... Zabrzmiał znowu krzyk sowy, i to nie z góry, lecz z dołu, jakby z dna kotliny. - To ptak - rzekł wódz bez niepokoju. - Wszelkie twoje obawy są zbyteczne! - Nie. Do wszystkich diabłów! Apacze są w samym środku kotliny. Słyszysz? Od strony wyjścia zabrzmiał głośny, przeraźliwy, wstrząsający krzyk śmiertelnej trwogi, a zaraz potem wojenne wycie Apaczów. Kto je raz słyszał, ten nie zapomni go nigdy. Nim wrzaski przebrzmiały, wszyscy biali zerwali się od ogniska. - Tam stoją te psy! - zawołał oficer wskazując na nas. - Dalej na nich! - Tak, na nich! - wrzasnął Gibson. - Zabić ich! Staliśmy w ciemności tak, że nie stanowiliśmy pewnego celu. Toteż woleli nie strzelać, lecz rzucić się na nas z podniesionymi strzelbami. Musieli się przedtem umówić, bo ich ruchy były tak szybkie i pewne, że nie mogły być dziełem jednej chwili. Znajdowaliśmy się najwyżej o trzydzieści kroków od nich, ale czas potrzebny do przebycia tej przestrzeni wystarczył Old Deathowi na stwierdzenie: - No, czy nie miałem słuszności? W górę strzelby! Przyjmiemy ich należycie. Sześć strzelb - gdyż wódz podniósł też swoją - zwróciło się przeciwko napastnikom. Huknęły strzały. Zauważyłem tylko, że Gibson nie rzucił się na nas razem ze swymi towarzyszami. Został przy ognisku, pochwycił za rękę Ohlerta i starał się go poderwać z ziemi. Potem go już nie widziałem, gdyż wycie zbliżyło się do nas i Apacze runęli na Komanczów. Ponieważ światło ogniska nie sięgało daleko, więc Apacze nie mogli widzieć, ilu mają przed sobą nieprzyjaciół. Komańcze stali wciąż jeszcze kręgiem, który jednak rozerwał się niebawem i pod naporem atakujących rozwinął się z jednej strony. Słychać było huk wystrzałów, świst włóczni, jęk strzał. Do tego należy dodać wycie obu nieprzyjacielskich oddziałów i widok ciemnych, zmagających się wściekle postaci. Na czele wszystkich Apaczów biegł czerwonoskóry wojownik z rewolwerem w jednej, a wzniesionym tomahawkiem w drugiej ręce. Wkrótce przebił on pierwszą linię Komanczów. Apacz ten nie miał na głowie żadnej odznaki, nie miał też pomalowanej twarzy - widzieliśmy to zupełnie wyraźnie. Gdybyśmy nawet nie dostrzegli tych szczegółów, to ze sposobu walki i z faktu, że miał rewolwer, odgadlibyśmy, kto to. Biały Bóbr poznał go równie prędko jak my. - Winnetou! - zawołał. - Nareszcie go mam! Biorę go na siebie. Odskoczył od nas i rzucił się w wir walki. Walczący stłoczyli się za wodzem, tak że zniknął nam z oczu. - Co zrobimy? - zapytałem Old Deatha. - Apacze są w mniejszości i jeśli się czym prędzej nie cofną, Komańcze ich wybiją. Ja pędzę tam, muszę odbić Winnetou. Chciałem pobiec, ale westman zatrzymał mnie za rękę, mówiąc; - Nie róbcie głupstw! Nie wolno nam wobec Komanczów dopuścić się zdrady, bo wypaliliśmy z nimi fajkę pokoju. Zresztą Winnetou nie potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Sam jest dość sprytny. O słyszycie? Rzeczywiście zabrzmiał głos mego czerwonego przyjaciela. - Oszukano nas! Cofnąć się szybko! Precz! Precz! Podczas tej krótkiej, lecz bardzo zaciętej walki zadeptano niemal całkowicie ognisko, ale świeciło ono jeszcze o tyle, że mogłem dostrzec, co się stało. Apacze się cofnęli, Winnetou poznał, że miał przeciwko sobie zbyt wielką przemoc. Zdziwiłem się ogromnie, że wbrew swojemu zwyczajowi nie zbadał wpierw siły nieprzyjaciół. Niebawem jednak dowiedziałem się, jaka była tego przyczyna. Komańcze chcieli przeć naprzód, lecz wstrzymały ich kule Apaczów. Szczególnie często słyszałem huk dwururki Winnetou, odziedziczonej po ojcu. Biały Bóbr kazał na nowo podsycić ogień, podszedł do nas i rzekł; - Apacze dzisiaj nam uszli, ale jutro wczesnym rankiem doścignę ich i zniszczę. - Czy sądzisz, że ci się to uda? - spytał Old Death. - Na pewno! Czy mój brat myśli inaczej? Jeżeli tak, jest w błędzie. - Czy przedtem, kiedy cię ostrzegałem, nie powiedziałeś także, że się mylę? Nazwałem wówczas tę kotlinę pułapką. Kto wie, czy zdołasz ją opuścić. - Niech tylko dzień zaświta, a zobaczymy resztki nieprzyjaciół i położymy ich trupem. Teraz chroni ich ciemność. - W takim razie niepotrzebnie do nich strzelacie! Co będzie, gdy wyrzucicie wszystkie strzały? Wprawdzie ta dolina dostarczy wam drzewa na nowe, ale skąd weźmiecie żelazne groty? Nie marnujcie środków obrony! A co robią ci wojownicy, którzy stali na straży u wejścia? Czy są tam jeszcze? - Nie, są już tutaj. Walka ich zwabiła. - Więc wyślij ich tam natychmiast, żebyś miał przynajmniej wolny odwrót! - Troska mego brata jest zupełnie zbyteczna. Apacze wybiegli wyjściem. Do wejścia nikt się nie może dostać. - Mimo to radzę ci to uczynić. Tych dziesięciu ludzi na nic się tu nie przyda, a tam bardziej ich teraz potrzeba niż kiedykolwiek. Wódz poszedł za tą radą bardziej z szacunku dla Old Deatha niż z przekonania. Niebawem okazało się, jak dalece miał słuszność stary westman. Skoro tylko tych dziesięciu, po otrzymaniu rozkazu, udało się na miejsce, huknęły dwa strzały z rusznicy, którym odpowiedziały dzikie okrzyki. W kilka minut potem wrócili dwaj z owych dziesięciu z doniesieniem, że przyjęto ich kulami i ulewą strzał i że tylko oni pozostali przy życiu. - No co, teraz znów się pomyliłem? - zapytał Old Death. - Pułapka zamknięta z przodu i z tyłu, a my siedzimy w środku. Biały Bóbr nie znalazł na to żadnej odpowiedzi. Zapytał więc strapionym głosem: - Uff! Co należy czynić? - Nie marnuj sił i broni twych ludzi! Postaw po dwudziestu lub trzydziestu u wejścia i wyjścia, aby pilnowali tych punktów. Reszta niechaj się cofnie i wypocznie, aby nabrać sił do jutrzejszej walki. To jedyna i najlepsza rada, jaką znam. Tym razem wódz posłuchał natychmiast. Zaczęliśmy liczyć poległych, przy czym mnie chodziło głównie o białych. Okazało się, że razem z Gibsonem i Ohlertem brakowało dziesięciu ludzi. - To źle! - zawołałem. - Te draby uszły do Apaczów i tam są bezpieczni. - Tak. I przyjęto ich oczywiście bardzo dobrze, ponieważ byli w przymierzu z obydwoma zwiadowcami, rzekomymi Topiami. - Więc Gibson przepadł nam znowu! - Nie. Mamy totem Dobrego Męża, Apacze zaś mnie znają, więc na pewno dobrze nas przyjmą. Potem postaram się już o to, żeby wydali nam Gibsona i Ohlerta. Stracimy jeden dzień, i to wszystko. - A jeśli Gibson i Ohlert uciekną? - Wątpię. Musieliby jechać na przełaj przez Mapimi, a na to się nie odważą. Ale co to takiego? Nie opodal stała gromada Komanczów, skupiona wokół rannego, który wydawał przejmujące jęki. Podeszliśmy bliżej i ujrzeliśmy jednego z białych. Old Death ukląkł przy nim i zbadał ranę. - Człowiecze - rzekł - pozostaje wam już niewiele życia. Ulżyjcie sercu i nie schodźcie ze świata z kłamstwem na ustach. Byliście sprzymierzeńcami Apaczów? - Tak - odrzekł zapytany z jękiem. - Czy wiedzieliście, że urządzą na nas napad tej nocy? - Tak. Obaj Topiowie sprowadzili tu Komanczów w tym celu. - A Gibsonowi polecono dać znak ogniem? - Tak, sir. Właściwie miał tyle razy rozniecić ogień, ile jest setek Komanczów. Wówczas Winnetou nie uderzyłby dziś, lecz jutro, w innym miejscu, ponieważ dziś towarzyszyło mu tylko stu ludzi. Reszta połączy się z nim jutro. - Przewidziałem to z góry. To, że przeszkodziłem Gibsonowi ruszać ogień, skłoniło Apaczów do napadu dzisiaj. A teraz obsadzili oba wejścia. Nie zdołamy stąd wyjść, ta kotlina stanie się otwartym grobem, w którym nas wolna wytną w pień. - Będziemy się bronili! - zgrzytnął wódz, który stał bok. - Ten zdrajca niechaj idzie do wiecznych ostępów, my zwołajmy teraz naradę wojenną. Wojownicy Komanczów nie mają ochoty czekać, aż nadejdzie więcej tych psów Apaczów. Możemy jeszcze dziś w nocy przebić się przez strzeżone przez nich wyjście. Usiadł z młodszymi dowódcami przy ognisku. Old Death musiał także wziąć udział w naradzie. Ja siedziałem z Langem, jego synem i Murzynem tak daleko od ognia, że nie słyszałem, o czym radzono, gdyż wszyscy prowadzili rozmowę stłumionymi głosami. Zauważyłem jednak po wyrazie twarzy i gwałtownych ruchach starego westmana, że nie podzielał zdania Indian i bronił swego bardzo żywo, ale widocznie bez skutku. Wreszcie zerwał się z gniewem i powiedział już głośno: - No to gińcie! Ostrzegałem was już kilkakrotnie, ale nie chcieliście słuchać. Zawsze miałem słuszność i będę ją miał i tym razem. Róbcie sobie, co wam się podoba, ale ja i moi towarzysze tu zostaniemy. - Czy cię strach obleciał i boisz się walczyć po naszej stronie? - zapytał jeden z niższych dowódców. Old Death żachnął się, ale rzekł spokojnie: - Mój brat powinien wprzód sam dowieść swojej odwagi, zanim mnie o nią zapyta. Nazywam się Old Death. To wystarczy! Podszedł do nas i usiadł, a czerwonoskórzy naradzali się jeszcze przez chwilę. Wreszcie zapadła jakaś uchwala, bo powstali. Wtem spoza wojowników, otaczających kołem miejsce narady, zabrzmiał donośny głos: - Niech Biały Bóbr spojrzy tutaj! Moja rusznica chce go pożreć! Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę, skąd głos pochodził. W dali stał Winnetou, wyprostowany, ze strzelbą podniesioną do strzału. Błysnęło z obu luf i Biały Bóbr, rażony kulą, runął na ziemię. Obok niego padł jeden z niższych dowódców. - Tak zginą wszyscy kłamcy i zdrajcy! - zabrzmiało jeszcze i Apacz zniknął. Stało się to tak prędko, że Komańcze nie zdążyli się zorientować w sytuacji. Teraz jednak zerwali się na równe nogi i rzucili w kierunku, gdzie zniknął Winnetou. Zostało tylko nas pięciu. Old Death podszedł do trafionych wodzów. Obaj już nie żyli. - Co za odwaga! - zawołał Lange. - Ten Winnetou to diabeł wcielony. - Ba! - odparł Olei Death. - Najgorsze dopiero nastąpi. Zaledwie wypowiedział te słowa, rozległo się przeraźliwe wycie. - Słyszycie? - zapytał Old Death. - Nie dość że pozbawił życia dwóch wodzów, lecz wciągnął Komanczów w zasadzkę. Strzały Apaczów będą miały teraz obfite żniwo! - Słuchajcie! Rozległ się ostry, suchy trzask rewolweru - dwa, pięć, osiem razy, raz po razie. - To Winnetou - powiedział Old Death - używa swego rewolweru. Zdaje mi się, że wódz Apaczów znajduje się gdzieś w samym środku Komanczów, a oni nie mogą mu nic zrobić! Dla starego westmana nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. Twarz jego była tak spokojna, jak gdyby przypatrywał się w teatrze dramatowi, którego przebieg i zakończenie jest mu dobrze znane. Komańcze wrócili wkrótce, ponieważ nie udało im się pochwycić Winnetou. Przynieśli natomiast kilku swoich zabitych i rannych. - Co właściwie postanowiono na naradzie wojennej? - zapytał Lange. - Przebić się natychmiast na zachód. - Co za głupota! W takim razie natkną się na Apaczów, którzy mają tu nadejść. - Nie natkną się, master, ponieważ nie zdołają się przebić. Gdyby im się to jednak udało, mieliby Winnetou za sobą, a tamtych z przodu. Dostawszy się w środek, wyginęliby wszyscy. Oni jednak myślą, że Apaczów jest mniej, i pewni są, że zdołają ich zniszczyć. Wiedzą zresztą o tym, że wkrótce nadciągnie syn Białego Bobra, którego spotkaliśmy poprzedniego dnia. To podwaja ich wiarę w siebie. Teraz dopiero zapałają żądzą pomszczenia śmierci obu wodzów. Powinni jednak zaczekać do świtu i przedrzeć się tamtędy, którędy myśmy tu przyszli. W dzień widzi się nieprzyjaciela i zastawiane przez niego przeszkody. Ale mój pogląd nie znalazł uznania. Nam jest to oczywiście obojętne, co oni zrobią. My nie weźmiemy w tym udziału. - To Komańcze będą na nas krzywo patrzeć. - Nie dbam o to, Old Death nie ma bynajmniej ochoty przebijać głową muru. Słuchajcie no! Co to takiego? Od kilku minut Komańcze wyli pieśń żałobną nad swymi zmarłymi, nie podobna więc było dobrze rozróżnić głosu, który nas teraz doleciał. - A to głupcy! - rozgniewał się Old Death. - Winnetou doskonale wyzyska hałas, który oni podnoszą. Może kładzie pnie drzewne, aby nimi zatarasować wyjście. To brzmiało tak jak łoskot padającego drzewa. Przysiągłbym, że nie ujdzie stąd ani jeden z Komanczów. Będzie to straszliwą, lecz zasłużoną karą za to, że w czasie pokoju napadli na nie spodziewające się niczego osady Apaczów i wymordowali nawet ich posłów. Jeśli uda się Winnetou zamknąć im wyjście, to będzie mógł cofnąć się ze swymi ludźmi, zebrać ich tu w kotlinie i napaść od tyłu na nieostrożnych. Nareszcie skończyła się żałobna pieśń za poległych. Komańcze ucichli, zeszli się i odebrali rozkazy niższego rangą wodza, który teraz objął dowództwo. - Zdaje się, że chcą zaraz wyruszyć - rzekł Old Death. - Chodźmy do naszych koni, aby nie dobrali się do nich przypadkiem. Master Lange niechaj pójdzie po nie z synem i z Samem. My dwaj tu zostaniemy, gdyż przypuszczam, że wódz zechce jeszcze wygłosić do nas mowę. Stary miał słuszność. Kiedy tamci trzej odeszli, zbliżył się powolnym krokiem nowy wódz i powiedział: - Kiedy Komańcze udają się do swoich koni, blade twarze siedzą spokojnie na ziemi. Dlaczego także nie wstają? - Ponieważ nie wiemy, co postanowili Komańcze. - Opuszczamy kotlinę. - Nie zdołacie z niej wyjść. - Old Death podobny jest do wrony, która brzydko kracze. Komańcze stratują wszystko, co im stanie w drodze. - Nie stratują nikogo oprócz siebie samych. My jednak tu zostaniemy. - Czy Old Death nie jest naszym przyjacielem, czy nie palił z nami fajki pokoju? Czy nie ma obowiązku walczyć razem z nami? Blade twarze są walecznymi i śmiałymi wojownikami. Będą nam towarzyszyć i pojadą przodem. Na to Old Death podniósł się, przystąpił blisko do Komańcza i roześmiał mu się w twarz, mówiąc: - Mój brat wpadł na chytrą myśl. Blade twarze mają jechać na przedzie, aby czerwonoskórym utorować drogę i zginąć przy tym. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Komanczów, ale nie potrzebujemy słuchać ich wodzów. Spotkaliśmy się z nimi przypadkiem, lecz nie zobowiązaliśmy się do udziału w ich wyprawach wojennych. Jesteśmy odważni i mężni, pod tym względem powiedział mój brat prawdę. Pomagamy naszym przyjaciołom w każdej walce prowadzonej rozumnie, nie przyłożymy jednak ręki do planów, o których z góry jesteśmy przekonani, że nie mogą się udać. - Więc biali bracia nie pojadą z nami? Ja uważałem ich dotąd za ludzi mężnych. - Jesteśmy mężni, ale jesteśmy zarazem rozważni. Byliśmy gośćmi Komanczów, Od kiedy to zapanował u Komanczów zwyczaj zmuszania gości do jechania na przedzie tam, gdzie śmierć jest nieunikniona? Mój brat jest przebiegły, ale my także jesteśmy niegłupi. Mój brat jest dzielnym wojownikiem, niewątpliwie więc pojedzie na czele swoich ludzi, ponieważ tam jest jego miejsce. Czerwonoskóry się stropił. Jego zamiar poświęcenia nas dla własnego ocalenia był istotnie bezczelny. Widząc, że nic nie poradzi, rozgniewał się i zapytał surowym tonem: - Co zrobią blade twarze, gdy Komańcze odejdą? Czy przyłączą się do Apaczów? - Czyż możemy to uczynić, skoro mój brat chce ich zniszczyć? Nie będzie ich, więc nie przyłączymy się do nich. - Ale nadejdą nowi. Nie możemy na to pozwolić, żeby blade twarze tutaj zostały. Muszą pójść razem z nami. - Oświadczyłem już raz, że się stąd nie ruszymy. - W takim razie będziemy zmuszeni uważać was za nieprzyjaciół. - Jeśli tak z nami postąpicie i my będziemy was uważać za nieprzyjaciół. - Nie damy wam koni. - A myśmy je już sobie sami wzięli. Oto je tu prowadzą. Istotnie nasi towarzysze nadchodzili z końmi. Wódz ściągnął ponuro brwi i rzekł: - A zatem biali zarządzili już, co im było potrzeba, Widzę, że są wobec nas wrogo usposobieni, więc każę moim wojownikom ich pojmać. Westman zaśmiał się krótko, a groźnie i odrzekł: - Wódz Komanczów myli się bardzo co do nas. Powiedziałem już Białemu Bobrowi, że tu zostaniemy. Jeśli teraz wykonamy to postanowienie, nie zrobimy wam niespodzianki i nie będzie w tym najmniejszej oznaki nieprzyjaźni wobec Komanczów, Nie ma więc powodu brać nas do niewoli. - My jednak zrobimy to, jeśli biali nie przyrzekną natychmiast, że z nami wyruszą, i to na przedzie. Wzrok Old Deatha błądził badawczo dokoła. Po twarzy jego przemknął ów jadowity uśmiech, który pojawiał się zawsze, ilekroć stary zamierzał spłatać komuś figla. My trzej staliśmy przy ognisku, a o kilka kroków dalej zatrzymali się nasi towarzysze z końmi. W pobliżu nie było ani jednego Komańcza, gdyż wszyscy poszli po swoje konie. Old Death rzekł: - Już kilkakrotnie wzgardziliście dziś moją radą i nie zmądrzeliście nawet po doznanej szkodzie. Idziecie na pewną śmierć i staracie się nas zmusić do tego, żebyśmy siebie i was na nią poprowadzili. Nie znacie widocznie jeszcze Old Deatha. Czy myślisz, że potrafisz mnie zmusić, żebym zrobił to, czego nie chcę? Oświadczam ci, że nie obawiam się ani ciebie, ani twoich Komanczów. Ty nas chcesz pojmać? Czy nie widzisz, że znajdujesz się w moim ręku? Przypatrz no się tej broni! Wykonaj najmniejszy ruch, a zastrzelę cię natychmiast. Wyciągnął ku niemu rewolwer. Indianin chciał sięgnąć po swoją broń, ale w tej samej chwili Old Death przyłożył mu lufę do piersi. - Precz z ręką! - huknął. Indianin opuścił rękę. - Tak. Ja z tobą nie żartuję. Zachowujesz się jak mój wróg i dlatego dostaniesz kulą, jeśli mnie nie usłuchasz w tej chwili! Pomalowana twarz czerwonoskórego drgnęła. Rozejrzał się badawczo, ale Old Death rzekł: - Nie szukaj pomocy u swoich ludzi. Zastrzeliłbym cię nawet wtedy, gdyby się tu znajdowali. Myśli twoje są tak słabe jak u starej baby, której mózg wysechł. Jesteś otoczony wrogami, którym musisz ulec, a mimo to stwarzasz sobie w nas nowych nieprzyjaciół, groźniejszych jeszcze od Apaczów. Moglibyśmy zastrzelić ze stu waszych wojowników, zanimby nas dosięgła jedna wasza strzała. Czy chcesz gwałtem poprowadzić na śmierć twych ludzi? Uczyń to! Dla nas twoje rozkazy nie mają znaczenia. Indianin stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem rzekł: - Mój brat powinien zważyć, że nie miałem tego na myśli! - Biorę twe słowa tak, jak brzmią. Co ty przez nie rozumiesz, to mnie nic nie obchodzi. - Oddal swoją broń, a zostaniemy nadal przyjaciółmi. - Zgoda. Zanim jednak odejmę od twej piersi moją broń, muszę uzyskać pewność, że naprawdę uczciwie myślisz o naszej przyjaźni. - Powiedziałem tak, a moje słowo coś znaczy. - A przed chwilą właśnie udowodniłeś, że inaczej rozumiesz swoje słowa, niż one brzmią. Trudno więc zaufać temu, co mówisz i obiecujesz. - Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to nie mogę ci dać innego zapewnienia. - Daj mi swoją fajkę pokoju i... - Uff! - zawołał Indianin przerywając Old Deathowi z przestrachem. - Fajki wojownik nikomu nie oddaje. - I to nie wystarczyłoby mi jeszcze. Żądam nie tylko twojej fajki, lecz także twoich leków. - Uff, uff, uff! To niemożliwe! - Nie dasz mi tego na zawsze ani nie darujesz. W chwili naszego pokojowego rozstania otrzymasz je z powrotem. - Żaden wojownik nie wypuści z rąk swego woreczka z lekami. - A mimo to ja tego żądam. Znam wasz obyczaj. Jeżeli będę miał twoją fajkę i leki, będę tobą samym i każdy nieprzyjazny krok względem nas pozbawiłby cię radości wiecznych ostępów. - A ja leków nie dam! - Wobec tego skończyłem z tobą. Dostaniesz teraz kulę w łeb, a potem zabiorę ci skalp. Podniosę po trzykroć lewą rękę, za trzecim razem zaś strzelę, jeśli mnie nie usłuchasz. Podniósł rękę raz i drugi, trzymając rewolwer wymierzony w serce czerwonoskórego. Gdy podniósł rękę po raz trzeci, Indianin rzekł; - Zaczekaj! Czy zwrócisz mi jedno i drugie? - Tak. - To je dostaniesz. Ale ja... Podniósł ręce, jak gdyby chciał zdjąć z szyi fajkę i woreczek. - Stój! - przerwał mu Old Death. - Zaufać mogę ci dopiero wtedy, gdy będę miał oba te przedmioty. Mój towarzysz zdejmie ci je i zawiesi na mojej szyi. Komańcz opuścił ręce, a ja zdjąłem z jego szyi fajkę i woreczek i zawiesiłem na szyi Old Deatha, po czym stary westman cofnął się i schował rewolwer. - Tak! - rzekł. - Teraz jesteśmy znów przyjaciółmi, a mój brat może czynić, co mu się podoba. My zostaniemy tutaj i zaczekamy na wynik walki. Wódz nigdy jeszcze nie był tak wściekły jak dzisiaj. Sięgnął ręką po nóż, ale nie odważył się go wydobyć. Wybuchnął jednak syczącym głosem: - Blade twarze są teraz pewne, że nic im się nie stanie, ale skoro tylko oddadzą moją fajkę i leki, wróci nieprzyjaźń, wtedy blade twarze zginą w mękach przy palu! Odwrócił się i odszedł pośpiesznie. - Teraz jesteśmy bezpieczni jak na łonie Abrahama - rzekł stary westman - ale mimo to nie wolno nam zaniedbać żadnego środka ostrożności. Nie zostaniemy tu przy ognisku, lecz oddalimy się ku tylnej ścianie kotliny i tam będziemy spokojnie czekać na dalsze wypadki. Chodźcie, panowie, i prowadźcie konie za sobą! Udaliśmy się w oznaczone miejsce. Konie przywiązaliśmy do wbitych w ziemię kołków, a sami usiedliśmy u stóp ściany skalnej. Od strony opuszczonego obozu przeświecał ogień, dokoła panowała zupełna cisza. - Niedługo będziemy czekać rzekł stary westman. - Przypuszczam, że taniec zaraz się zacznie. Komańcze rzucą się na wrogów z szatańskim wyciem, ale niejeden z nich krzyknie po raz ostatni. O, oto już macie! Rozległo się wycie, o którym mówił, jak gdyby stado dzikich zwierząt wyrwało się z ogrodzenia. - Słuchajcie! Czy padła dotąd choć jedna odpowiedź Apaczów? - rzekł stary. - Oni są mądrzy i w ciszy robią to, co do nich należy. Wycie wojenne odbiło się od ścian kotliny z kilkakrotnie wzmożoną siłą, a echo powtórzyło huk dwóch wystrzałów. - To srebrna rusznica Winnetou. Pewny znak, że atak Komanczów powstrzymano. Gdyby przelatujące włócznie i strzały wywoływały hałas i łoskot, kotlina napełniłaby się teraz dzikim hukiem. tymczasem rozlegały się tylko wrzaski Komanczów i raz po raz powtarzające się strzały Winnetou. Trwało to kilka minut, a potem zabrzmiał przenikający do szpiku kości pokrzyk: iwiwiwiwiwiwi! - To być Apacze! - krzyknął radośnie Sam. - Zwyciężyć i odeprzeć Komanczów! Miał słuszność, gdyż po tym zwycięskim wyciu zapanowała głęboka cisza, a wkrótce ujrzeliśmy koło ognia postacie jeźdźców, których z każdą chwilą przybywało. Byli to Komańcze. Próba wydostania się z kotliny nie udała się. Przez jakiś czas panowało przy ognisku ogromne zamieszanie. Znoszono zabitych i rannych, a żałobna okrzyki to cichły, to wznosiły się na nowo. Old Death kręcił się gniewnie na swoim miejscu i wymyślał Komańczom na rozmaite sposoby za ich głupotę. Pochwalił ich natomiast za jedno: że wysłali straż do obydwu wejść, co było koniecznym środkiem ostrożności. Gdy zamilkły żałobne śpiewy, Komańcze usadowili się do narady wojennej. Po upływie pół godziny ujrzeliśmy, że kilku wojowników oddaliło się od obozu i rozbiegło się po kotlinie. - Szukają nas - rzekł Old Death. - Uznali, że popełnili głupstwo, i teraz już nie będą za dumni, by posłuchać naszej rady. Jeden z wysłańców zbliżył się do nas. Old Death chrząknął z cicha. Indianin usłyszał to i podszedł ku nam. - Czy są tutaj blade twarze? - zapytał. - Niech przyjdą do ogniska. - Kto cię posyła? - Wódz. - Czego chce od nas? - Ma się odbyć narada, w której tym razem wolno wziąć udział bladym twarzom. - Wolno? Jacy wy jesteście łaskawi! Więc staliśmy się nareszcie godni tego, żeby nas wysłuchali rozumni wojownicy Komanczów? Leżymy tu dla odpoczynku i chcemy spać. Powiedz to wodzowi! Wasza nieprzyjaźń z Apaczami nic nas odtąd nie obchodzi. Posłaniec zaczął prosić, co wywarło pewne wrażenie na dobrodusznym westmanie, gdyż powiedział: - No, dobrze! Skoro bez naszej pomocy nie potraficie znaleźć drogi ocalenia, udzielimy wam rady, ale nie zgadzamy się na to, żeby wasz wódz nam rozkazywał. Powiedz mu, że powinien przyjść do nas, jeśli chce z nami mówić. - Nie zrobi tego, ponieważ jest wodzem. - Słuchaj no! Ja jestem o wiele większym i słynniejszym wodzem od niego. Nie znam nawet jego imienia. Oświadcz mu to ode mnie. - Nie może przyjść, choćby nawet chciał, bo jest ranny w ramię. - Od kiedyż to synowie Komanczów chodzą na rękach? Jeśli nie ma ochoty przyjść do nas, niech sobie zostanie tam, gdzie jest. Nie potrzebujemy ani jego, ani was wszystkich! Ta odpowiedź brzmiała tak stanowczo, że czerwonoskóry zdobył się już tylko na te słowa: - Powtórzę mu życzenie Old Deatha, może jednak przyjdzie. - Powiedz mu również, żeby przyszedł tylko sam. Nie lubię długich narad z gromadą ludzi. No, idź! Indianin wrócił do ogniska i wszedł w koło wojowników. Upłynęło sporo czasu, zanim wreszcie podniosła się spośród siedzących jakaś postać i zbliżyła ku nam. Nowy wódz Komanczów nosił na głowie orle pióra. - Popatrzcie tylko! Zabrał poległemu Białemu Bobrowi odznakę wodza i przypiął ją sobie! Teraz wystąpi z największym majestatem! Gdy wódz się nieco zbliżył, ujrzeliśmy, że istotnie lewa jego ręka wisiała na rzemiennym temblaku! Opisano mu dokładnie miejsce, w którym się znajdowaliśmy, gdyż szedł bez wahania i wkrótce stanął przed nami. Spodziewał się prawdopodobnie, że ktoś z nas przemówi do niego pierwszy, gdyż sam milczał, Old Death jednak leżał dalej spokojnie i także milczał. My zachowywaliśmy się tak samo. - Mój biały brat prosił, żebym przyszedł do niego - rzekł wreszcie czerwonoskóry. - Old Death nie potrzebuje się zniżać do prośby. Ty chciałeś się ze mną naradzić, a więc ty powinieneś prosić, jeżeli w ogóle może być mowa o prośbie. Teraz zaś proszę cię bardzo uprzejmie, żebyś mi podał swe imię, gdyż nie znam go jeszcze. - Znają je na preriach. Jestem Rączy Jeleń. - Byłem na wszystkich preriach, ale takie imię nie obiło się o moje uszy. Widocznie ukrywałeś je starannie. Ponieważ jednak teraz je usłyszałem, przeto pozwalam ci przy nas usiąść. Wódz cofnął się o krok, jakby na znak, że nie potrzebuje na to pozwolenia, ale czuł dobrze, że musi ustąpić. Toteż usiadł powoli i z godnością naprzeciwko Old Deatha. My usiedliśmy także. Jeśli Komańcz sądził, że westman sam zacznie rozmowę, to się grubo pomylił. Old Death zachowywał nadal swą obojętność i czerwonoskóry musiał rozpocząć pierwszy. - Wojownicy Komanczów zamierzają odbyć wielką naradę, a blade twarze mają w niej wziąć udział, abyśmy usłyszeli ich zdanie. - To zbyteczne. Ofiarowałem się wam już tyle razy z moją radą, a nie usłuchaliście jej nigdy. Ja zaś przywykłem do tego, żeby zważano na moje słowa, dlatego odtąd zachowam myśli moje dla siebie! - Niech mój brat zważy, że przydałoby się nam jego doświadczenie! - Aha, nareszcie! Czy to Apacze was nauczyli, że Old Death był mędrszy niż wszyscy wojownicy Komanczów? Jakże wypadł wasz atak? - Nie mogliśmy się wydostać przez wyjście, ponieważ było zatarasowane kamieniami, krzakami i drzewami. - Tak przypuszczałem. Apacze pościnali drzewa tomahawkami, a wy nie słyszeliście tego, ponieważ opłakiwaliście głośno swoich zmarłych. Dlaczego nie pogasiliście ognisk? Czy nie pojmujecie, że wyrządzacie sobie tym wielką szkodę? - Wojownicy Komanczów musieli zrobić to, co uradzono. Teraz postanowią coś rozumniejszego. Wszak ty nam coś poradzisz? - Ale jestem pewien, że nie pójdziecie za moją radą. - Pójdziemy. - Jeśli mi to przyrzekniesz, to gotów jestem udzielić wam rady. - Wobec tego chodź ze mną do ogniska! - Dziękuję. Tam nie pójdę. To wielka nierozwaga, że palicie ognisko, gdyż Apacze widzą, co się u was dzieje. Nie mam też ochoty sprzeczać się z twoimi czerwonoskórymi. Ja powiem, co myślę, a ty rób, co ci się podoba. - To powiedz! - Apacze znajdują się nie tylko u obu wejść do kotliny, lecz są także i w samej kotlinie. Usadowili się w jej przedniej części i zabarykadowali wejścia. W ten sposób będą mogli robić wypady na prawo i na lewo, jak im to będzie potrzebne. Wypędzić ich nie podobna. - Mamy nad nimi przecież wielką przewagę, - Ilu wojowników utraciliście już dotychczas? - Wielki Duch powołał wielu z nas do siebie, może już dziesięć razy po dziesięciu. I koni także dużo zginęło. - Wobec tego nie możecie już tej nocy nic przedsięwziąć, bo powiodłoby się wam tak samo jak ostatnim razem. W ciągu dnia zaś Apacze tak się ustawią, że dosięgną was wszędzie swoją bronią, a wy im nic nie zrobicie. Potem nadciągną te gromady, po które posłał Winnetou, a wtedy będzie więcej Apaczów niż Komanczów. Czeka was śmierć. - Czy to jest rzeczywiście mniemanie mojego brata? Postąpimy wedle jego rady, jeśli nas potrafi ocalić. - Skoro mówisz o ocaleniu, uznałeś widocznie, że miałem słuszność, nazywając tę kotlinę pułapką. Gdy się nad tym zastanawiam, widzę tylko dwie drogi, na których można by próbować, czy uda się wam uniknąć zagłady. Po pierwsze - musielibyście zbadać, czy można się wspiąć po skałach, ale na to trzeba zaczekać do brzasku. Zresztą Apacze ujrzeliby was po drugiej stronie i rzuciliby się na was, a tam mają nad wami przewagę, bo nie możecie przecież wziąć z sobą koni. Pozostaje więc tylko drugi środek ocalenia: wejdźcie z Apaczami w układy! - Tego nie zrobimy! - wybuchnął wódz. - Apacze zażądaliby naszej śmierci. - Nie dziwiłbym się im zupełnie, gdyż wy daliście dowód do tego. Napadliście na ich wsie podczas pokoju, zagrabiliście ich mienie, uprowadziliście ich żony i córki, a wojowników zabiliście albo zamęczyliście na śmierć. Nadto złamaliście słowo dane ich posłom i wymordowaliście ich. Tak nikczemne uczynki domagają się zemsty, dlatego, rzecz jasna, nie możecie się spodziewać łaski. Sam musisz przyznać, że skrzywdziliście ich nie licząc się z następstwami. Old Death mówił bardzo szczerze, tak szczerze, że wódz zamilkł ze zdumienia. - Uff! - wykrztusił po chwili. - Ty mnie to mówisz, mnie, wodzowi Komanczów? - Powiedziałbym ci to nawet wówczas, gdybyś był samym Wielkim Duchem. Było to nikczemnością z waszej strony, że postąpiliście w ten sposób z Apaczami, którzy nie zrobili wam nic złego. Co wam uczynili ich posłowie, żeście ich pozabijali? Co wam uczynili oni wszyscy, że wyruszyliście na tę wyprawę, aby sprowadzić na nich śmierć, zagładę i hańbę? Odpowiedz! - Są naszymi nieprzyjaciółmi! - wybuchnął Indianin jeszcze gniewniej niż przedtem. - Nie. Żyli z wami w zgodzie i żaden wasz poseł nie zaniósł im od was wiadomości, że wykopaliście przeciwko nim topór wojenny. Wy sami poczuwacie się do winy, dlatego jesteś przekonany, że nie możecie spodziewać się łaski. A mimo to dałoby się zawrzeć z nimi znośny pokój. To wasze szczęście, że dowodzi nimi Winnetou, gdyż on nie pożąda krwi. To jedyny wódz Apaczów, który, jak sądzę, byłby skłonny do pobłażania. Wyślijcie do niego kogoś, żeby rozpoczął układy. Ja sam gotów jestem pójść, aby go do was łagodnie usposobić. - Komańcze woleliby umrzeć aniżeli prosić Apaczów o łaskę. - Ha, to wasza rzecz. Taka jest moja rada. Czy jej posłuchasz, to mi jest zupełnie obojętne. - Czy mój brat nie zna innego sposobu? Przemawia na korzyść Apaczów, jest zatem ich przyjacielem. - Ja sprzyjam i życzę dobrze wszystkim czerwonym mężom, dopóki na mnie nie napadają. Apacze zaś nie zrobili mi najmniejszej krzywdy. Dlaczegóż miałbym być ich wrogiem? To ty chciałeś z nami źle postąpić. Chciałeś nas pojmać. Zważ więc, kto ma większe prawo do naszej przyjaźni - wy, czy oni? - Masz na sobie moją fajkę pokoju i moje leki, słowa twoje są więc niejako moimi słowami. Dlatego nie odpowiem ci tak, jakbym pragnął. Twoja rada nic nie jest warta. Zamierzasz oddać nas w ręce Apaczów. Wobec tego będziemy wiedzieli sami, co należy czynić. - W takim razie, po co wam moja rada? Nie mamy sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia. - Tak, skończyliśmy rozmowę - przyznał Komancz. - Pamiętaj jednak, że pomimo opieki, jakiej teraz zażywasz, jesteś naszym wrogiem. Nie wolno ci zatrzymać na zawsze mojej fajki i leków. Będziesz musiał je dać, zanim opuścimy to miejsce, a wtedy otrzymasz to wszystko, na co zasłużyłeś. - Well! Zgadzam się z ochotą i czekam ze spokojem to, co mnie spotka. Pamiętaj, że groziłeś Old Deathowi! powtarzam, że skończyliśmy z sobą, możesz więc odejść. - Uff! - wybuchnął wódz, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł wolnym krokiem ku ognisku. - Oni naprawdę zgłupieli - rzekł rozgniewany Old Death patrząc za nim. - Nie ma dla nich innego ratunku, jak tylko prosić o pokój. Zamiast to uczynić, liczą wciąż jeszcze na swoją przewagę. Ale w obecnych warunkach sam Winnetou starczy za stu ludzi. Wy w to może nie uwierzycie, bo jesteście nowicjuszem na Dzikim Zachodzie, ale nie macie pojęcia, co znaczy w pewnych okolicznościach jeden prawdziwy zuch. Gdybyście na przykład wiedzieli, czego ten młody Apacz dokazywał razem ze swoim białym przyjacielem Old Shatterhandem! Czy wam już kiedy o tym opowiadałem? Old Death po raz pierwszy wymienił moje nazwisko. - Nie - odpowiedziałem. - Kto to jest ten Old Shatterhand? - Taki sam młodzieniec jak wy, ale zupełnie inny człowiek. Obala każdego wroga pięścią na ziemię. Nikt mu nie dorówna. Wtem coś za nami zaszeleściło i odezwał się jakiś przytłumiony głos: - Uff! Old Death tutaj? Nie wiedziałem o tym. Jakże się z tego cieszę! Stary odwrócił się z przerażeniem, dobył noża i zapytał: - Kto tu? Kto nas śmie podsłuchiwać? - Mój stary biały brat zostawi chyba swój nóż za pasem i nie zaatakuje Winnetou! - Winnetou? Do wszystkich diabłów! Zaiste, tylko Winnetou mógł tego dokazać, żeby niepostrzeżenie podejść Old Deatha. To sztuka, której nawet ja bym nie potrafił! Apacz zbliżył się i odrzekł nie zdradzając się z tym, że mnie zna: - Wódz Apaczów nie przypuszczał, że Old Death jest tutaj, bo już dawno byłby się przekradł do niego, aby z nim pomówić. - Ależ ty się narażasz na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo! Musiałeś się przekraść przez straże, a potem będziesz musiał powrócić. - Blade twarze są moimi przyjaciółmi, którym mogę zaufać. Ta dolina leży na terytorium Apaczów i Winnetou zrobił z niej pułapkę na wypadek, gdyby chcieli tu wtargnąć wrogowie. Te skalne ściany nie są takie niedostępne, jak się wydaje. Apacze zrobili wąską ścieżynę, biegnącą dokoła doliny, na wysokości kilku mężów. Po lassie łatwo się tam dostać i zejść. Moi zwiadowcy zwabili Komanczów do tej pułapki i Komancze muszą w niej zginąć. - Czy śmierć ich jest istotnie postanowiona? - Tak. Winnetou słyszał twoją rozmowę z wodzem przekonał się, że sprzyjasz Apaczom. Powiedziałeś, ile razy Komańcze względem nas zawinili, i przyznałeś, że musimy pomścić tylokrotne morderstwa. - Ale czy muszą popłynąć strumienie krwi? - Wszak sam słyszałeś, że Komańcze nie chcą uznać swojej winy ani postąpić tak, jak im radziłeś i jak każe rozum. Niechaj więc krew ich spadnie na nich samych. Apacze dadzą odstraszający przykład, jak karze się zdradę. Niestety trzeba to uczynić, aby zapobiec na przyszłość podobnym zbrodniom. - To okropne! Mimo to nie mogę wygłaszać raz jeszcze moich rad ludziom, którzy sądzą, że ich nie potrzebują. - I tak by cię zresztą nie posłuchali. Słyszałem z ust twoich, że masz leki wodza. W jaki sposób je dostałeś? Old Death opowiedział o tym, a kiedy skończył, Winnetou rzekł: - Skoro mu je przyrzekłeś zwrócić, musisz dotrzymać słowa. Oddaj mu je zaraz i chodź do nas. Przyjmiemy was jako przyjaciół. - Czy mamy zaraz przyjść do was? - Tak. Za trzy godziny nadciągnie tu przeszło sześciuset Apaczów. Wielu z nich ma strzelby. Ich kule będą przelatywały przez całą kotlinę, a wobec tego życie wasze byłoby niepewne. - Ale jak się do was dostać? - Old Death o to pyta? - Hm, tak! Wsiądziemy na konie i podjedziemy do ogniska. Tam zwrócę wodzowi jego świętości, po czym popędzimy ku Apaczom. Straże stojące na naszej drodze obalimy, ale jak się przedostaniemy przez barykady? - Bardzo łatwo. Gdy odejdę, zaczekacie dziesięć minut. Potem ruszajcie w drogę. Będę po prawej stronie kotliny i tam was przyjmę. Po tym zapewnieniu Winnetou znikł. - No i cóż wy na to? - spytał Old Death. - Niezwykły człowiek - odpowiedział Lange. - Bez wątpienia. Gdyby ten człowiek był białym, doszedłby do godności naczelnego wodza, a biada białym, gdyby skupił wokół siebie czerwonoskórych w celu obrony praw Indian. On jednak miłuje pokój i chowa w sercu bolesne przekonanie, że czerwonoskórzy, pomimo wszelkiego oporu, skazani są na zagładę. No, usiądźmy sobie na dziesięć minut! W kotlinie panowała niezmącona cisza. Komańcze naradzali się jeszcze. Po dziesięciu minutach Old Death podniósł się i wsiadł na konia. - Róbcie dokładnie to samo, co ja! - rzekł do nas. Wolnym krokiem podjechaliśmy ku ognisku. Krąg Komanczów otworzył się przed nami i wjechaliśmy do środka. Gdyby ich twarze nie były pomalowane, wyczytalibyśmy w nich na pewno najwyższe zdumienie. - Czego tu chcecie? - zapytał wódz zrywając się. - Dlaczego przybywacie na koniach? - Przyjeżdżamy na koniach, aby walecznym i rozumnym wojownikom Komanczów okazać naszą cześć. Cóż postanowiliście zrobić? - Narada nie skończyła się jeszcze. Zsiądźcie z koni! Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, żebyście wy, nasi nieprzyjaciele, siedzieli wobec nas na koniach. A może przynosisz mi z powrotem moje leki? - Czy nie byłoby to głupio z mej strony? Wszak przygotowałeś mnie na to, że od chwili, w której otrzymasz na powrót swoją własność, nastąpi między nami nieprzyjaźń i pomrzemy przy palu męczeńskim. - Tak też będzie. Powiedziałem to i słowa dotrzymam. Gniew Komanczów was zgubi! - A my się nie boimy waszego gniewu! Niech się nieprzyjaźń rozpocznie natychmiast. Oto masz swoje rzeczy, a teraz patrzcie, czy potraficie nam coś zrobić! Zerwał z szyi fajkę i woreczek z lekami i odrzucił je daleko od siebie. Zarazem dał koniowi ostrogi, przesadził wielkim łukiem ognisko, a po drugiej stronie rozerwał krąg Komanczów. My wszyscy ruszyliśmy za nim w tej samej chwili. Przewróciliśmy kilku Komanczów, wśród nich jednego ze strażników, i popędziliśmy przez porosłą trawą kotlinę. Za nami zabrzmiało nieopisane wycie wściekłości naszych dotychczasowych, tak niepewnych, przyjaciół. - Uff! - zawołał ku nam jakiś głos. - Stać, tu Winnetou! Zatrzymaliśmy konie, a kilku Apaczów wzięło je za cugle. Zsiedliśmy, a Winnetou wprowadził nas do ciasnego wyjścia z kotliny. Tam zrobiono już miejsce, tak że mogliśmy przejść i my, i konie. Kiedy minęliśmy barykadę, wyjście się rozszerzyło niebawem ujrzeliśmy światło. Na równinie płonęło małe ognisko, przy którym siedzieli dwaj Indianie pochyleni nad naprędce sporządzonym rożnem. Spostrzegłszy nas oddalili się z szacunkiem. Reszta Apaczów cofnęła się także, przywiązawszy nasze konie do kołków. W pewnym oddaleniu pasła się gromada koni, której pilnowało kilku ludzi, To wszystko miało niemal wojskowy charakter. Ruchy Apaczów były tak dokładne, tak obliczone jak na musztrze. - Niechaj moi bracia usiądą przy ogniu! - rzekł Winnetou. - Kazałem upiec kawał polędwicy bawolej. Możecie jeść, dopóki nie wrócę. - Czy długo cię nie będzie? - spytał Old Death. - Nie. Muszę wrócić do kotliny. Komańcze ze złości na was mogą się porwać na moich wojowników. Muszę się tam pokazać. Z tymi słowy opuścił nas. Old Death usiadł wygodnie przy ogniu, dobył noża, a spróbowawszy pieczeni, orzekł z zadowoleniem, że jest wyśmienita. Stary i ja nie jedliśmy dotąd u Komanczów nic, a Langowie i Murzyn tylko raz skosztowali ich koniny, toteż wielki kawał polędwicy zmniejszył się niebawem. Wkrótce powrócił Winnetou i popatrzył na mnie pytająco. Zrozumiałem natychmiast to spojrzenie. Chciał mi powiedzieć, że już nie musi się mnie wypierać. Powstałem więc od ognia, wyciągnąłem do niego obie dłonie i zawołałem: - Mój brat Winnetou widzi, że nie potrzebuję iść aż nad Rio Pecos, aby się z nim znowu spotkać! Cieszę się ogromnie, że go znów widzę. Uścisnęliśmy się serdecznie. Ujrzawszy to Old Death zapytał ze zdumieniem: - Cóż to jest? Wy się już znacie? - To mój biały brat Old Shatterhand - oświadczył Winnetou. - Old... Shat... ter... hand! - zawołał stary robiąc przy tym minę wprost nieopisaną. Gdy zaś, śmiejąc się, potwierdziłem słowa Winnetou, mówił dalej z gniewem: - A więc oszukaliście mnie i okłamali, wodziliście za nos Old Deatha! Old Shatterhand! A on tak długo się z tym krył i pozwolił się przezywać greenhornem i nowicjuszem! Pozostawiliśmy go tymczasem na pastwę jego zdumienia, gdyż Winnetou chciał mi coś opowiedzieć. - Mój brat słyszał, że musiałem się udać do fortu Inge. Tam dowiedziałem się... - Wiem już o tym - przerwałem mu, - Gdy będziemy mieli więcej czasu, opowiem ci wszystko. Teraz muszę przede wszystkim zapytać, gdzie jest tych dziesięć bladych twarzy, które były u Komanczów razem z obydwoma twoimi zwiadowcami, rzekomymi Topiami, i które w czasie walki przeszły do was. - Już odjechały. - Już? Dokąd? - Do Chihuahua, do Juareza. - Już odjechali? Naprawdę? - Tak. Śpieszyli się bardzo, bo jadąc z Komańczami musieli nadkładać drogi. Teraz postanowili nadrobić tę zwlokę. - To dla mnie prawdziwy cios, ponieważ z nimi znajdowali się ci dwaj, których ścigałem! - Uff, uff! Oni byli razem z nimi? O tym nie wiedziałem. Blade twarze były obowiązane przybyć o oznaczonym czasie do Chihuahua, a straciły dużo czasu. Winnetou miłuje Juareza, dlatego dopomógł im do tego, żeby jak najszybciej mogły odejść. Dał im świeże konie, żywność, a na przewodników - rzekomych Topiów, którzy znają dobrze drogę przez Mapimi do Chihuahua. Blade twarze oświadczyły, że szkoda im każdej minuty. - I to jeszcze! Świeże konie, żywność i godni zaufania przewodnicy! Miałem już w ręku tego Gibsona, a teraz mi ujdzie! Winnetou zamyślił się na chwilę i rzekł: - Popełniłem bezwiednie wielki błąd, lecz go naprawię. Gibson wpadnie w twe ręce. Polecenie, które miałem wykonać w Matagordzie, zostało spełnione. Skoro więc tylko ukarzę Komanczów, będę wolny i będę mógł ci towarzyszyć. Dostaniecie najlepsze konie, a jeśli nie zajdzie nic niespodziewanego, dościgniecie białych jutro do południa. Wtem nadbiegł z kotliny Apacz i oznajmił: - Te psy Komańcze zgasiły ogień i odeszły z obozu. Planują atak. - Odeprzemy ich znowu jak przedtem - odrzekł Winnetou. - Jeśli moi biali bracia pójdą ze mną, wskażę im miejsce, skąd wszystko usłyszą. Wstaliśmy oczywiście natychmiast. Winnetou wprowadził nas znowu w przesmyk, prawie pod barykadę. Tam podał Old Deathowi zwisające ze skały lasso i powiedział: - Wejdźcie po rzemieniu dwa razy na wysokość człowieka. Tam znajdziecie zarośla, a za nimi ścieżkę, o której wam wspominałem. Ja nie mogę pójść z wami, muszę się udać do wojowników. Odchodząc wziął z sobą przedmiot oparty o ścianę skały. Była to jego rusznica. - Hm! - mruknął Old Death. - Wyłazić na dwanaście stóp na takim cienkim lassie! No cóż, spróbujemy jednak! Próba się udała. Ja wspiąłem się za nim, a potem reszta, chociaż z pewnymi trudnościami. Lasso było obwiązane o pień drzewa, które wyrastało ze skały. Obok drzewa rosły krzaki, które zakrywały ścieżkę. Ponieważ z powodu ciemności kierowaliśmy się tylko dotykiem, więc posuwaliśmy się bardzo powoli; wreszcie Old Death się zatrzymał. Oparci o skałę czekaliśmy na to, co nastąpi. W kotlinie panowała iście grobowa cisza. Jakkolwiek wytężałem słuch, nie zdołałem dosłyszeć nic prócz cichego sapania Old Deatha. - Głupcy ci Komańcze! Nieprawdaż, sir? - rzekł. - Czuję zapach koni, i to koni, które są w ruchu. Brzmi to nieprawdopodobnie, a jednak doświadczony westman pozna zawsze po zapachu, czy ma przed sobą konie stojące, czy w ruchu. Oczywiście, jeżeli nie ma wiatru. Ponadto moim starym uszom wydało się, że doleciał je odgłos potknięcia się konia na miękkim, trawiastym gruncie. Sądzę więc, że Komańcze popędzili teraz ku wejściu, aby się tamtędy przebić. Wtem zabrzmiało wołanie: - Ntsa-ho! To słowo oznacza "teraz". W chwilę potem huknęły dwa strzały z rusznicy Winnetou, za nimi strzały rewolwerowe, potem zaś rozległo się wycie nie do opisania. Dzikie wrzaski Indian przeszywały raz po raz powietrze, brzęczały tomahawki. Walka znowu wybuchła. Lecz nie trwało to długo i poprzez parskania, rżenie koni i wściekłe krzyki Komanczów przebiło się zwycięskie "iwiwiwiwiwiwi" Apaczów. Usłyszeliśmy, że Komańcze cofnęli się w popłochu. Ich kroki i tupot kopyt oddalały się ku środkowi kotliny. - Nie mówiłem? - szepnął Old Death. - Właściwie nie powinniśmy brać udziału w walce. Apacze trzymają się wspaniale. Są też dość rozumni, by nie iść za Komańczami, pomimo że tamci się cofają. Komańcze poszli teraz za radą Old Deatha o tyle, że po porażce zachowali ciszę. Wycie zamilkło, a ponieważ ognie zgaszono, Apacze nie widzieli, co się w kotlinie dzieje. Czekaliśmy jeszcze, ale już się nic nie zdarzyło. Wtem doleciał nas z dołu przytłumiony głos Winnetou: - Moi biali bracia mogą już zejść. Walka skończona i nie wybuchnie na nowo. Powróciliśmy do lassa i spuściliśmy się po nim. Na dole stał Winnetou, z którym udaliśmy się znów do ogniska. - Komańcze próbowali teraz z drugiej strony - rzekł. - Nie udało im się tak samo jak poprzednio. Strzeżemy ich tak, że nie mogą nic przedsięwziąć, o czym by się nie dowiedział Winnetou. Apacze udali się za nimi i leżą wzdłuż krawędzi skał długą linią, sięgającą od jednej do drugiej strony kotliny, aby wszystko pilnie obserwować. Kiedy to mówił, pochylił głowę na prawo, jak gdyby nasłuchiwał. Następnie zerwał się tak, że ogień oświetlił jasno jego postać. - Dlaczego to czynisz? - spytałem. Wskazał ręką w ciemność nocną i powiedział: - Winnetou usłyszał, że tam, na kamienistej drodze, potknął się koń. Nadjeżdża jeździec, jeden z moich wojowników. Zsiądzie, by zbadać, kto tu siedzi przy ognisku. Dlatego podniosłem się, aby już z daleka poznał, że to ja tu jestem. Jego subtelny słuch nie zawiódł go. Po chwili nadjechał kłusem jeździec i zatrzymał się obok nas. Wódz przyjął go niezbyt przyjaznym spojrzeniem i zganił za hałas, wywołany potknięciem się konia. Skarcony stał w wyprostowanej, a równocześnie pełnej szacunku postawie. Był to wolny Indianin, uznający jednak wyższość swego dowódcy. - Nadchodzą - rzekł do Winnetou. - W ile koni? - Wszyscy. Nie brak ani jednego wojownika. Kiedy Winnetou wzywa, nikt z Apaczów nie zostanie przy kobietach. - Jak daleko są jeszcze stąd? - Nadejdą o świcie. - Dobrze! Zaprowadź konia do stada, a potem usiądź przy strażach i wypocznij! Czerwonoskóry natychmiast posłuchał, a Winnetou usiadł znowu przy nas, prosząc, byśmy opowiedzieli o naszym pobycie w hacjendzie del Caballero i o zdarzeniu w La Grange. Na tym zszedł nam czas i o spaniu oczywiście mowy nie było. Wódz Apaczów wysłuchał naszego opowiadania, dorzucając-tylko od czasu do czasu jakąś uwagę albo pytanie. Tak minęła powoli noc i nadszedł świt. Wtem wyciągnął Winnetou rękę ku zachodowi, mówiąc: - Niechaj moi biali bracia zobaczą, jak punktualni są wojownicy Apaczów. Oto już się zbliżają! Spojrzałem we wskazanym kierunku. Mgła leżała na zachodzie jak ogromne morze bez fal. Z tego morza mgły wynurzył się jeździec, a za nim wielu innych. Posuwali się długim szeregiem. Na, nasz widok pierwszy jeździec zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym poznawszy Winnetou, ruszył ku nam krótkim kłusem. Był to wódz, gdyż miał dwa orle pióra we włosach. Żaden z jeźdźców nie miał kompletnej uzdy z wędzidłem i z cuglami, lecz wszyscy prowadzili konie na tręzlach. Mimo to kierowali nimi świetnie. Nadjechali cwałem i stanęli w pięciu szeregach tak pewnie, jak to się rzadko zdarza nawet u europejskiej konnicy. Większość uzbrojona była w strzelby, a tylko niewielu miało łuki, włócznie i kołczany. Dowódca porozmawiał przez krótką chwilę z Winnetou, na którego skinienie wojownicy pozsiadali z koni. Ci, którzy nie mieli strzelb, zabrali konie, by ich pilnować. Reszta weszła do wąwozu. Lasso, po którym wydostaliśmy się na ścieżkę, wisiało tam jeszcze. Po nim, jeden po drugim, wdrapywali się Apacze. Wszystko odbywało się tak cicho i składnie, jak gdyby omówiono to przedtem obszernie. Winnetou stał spokojnie, śledząc uważnie ruchy swoich ludzi. Gdy ostatni z nich zniknął, zwrócił się do nas: - Komańcze będą zgubieni, jeśli wydam taki rozkaz. - Jesteśmy tego pewni - odrzekł Old Death. - Czy jednak Winnetou chce rzeczywiście przelać krew tylu ludzi? - Czy zasłużyli na coś innego? Jak postępują biali mężowie, gdy jednego z nich ktoś podle zamorduje? Czy nie szukają mordercy? A kiedy go znajdą, czyż wodzowie ich nie schodzą się na naradę, aby wydać wyrok i kazać go zabić? Czy możecie ganić Apaczów za to, że czynią to samo? - To nie jest przecież to samo! - Czy mój brat potrafi tego dowieść? - Tak. My karzemy mordercę, pozbawiając go życia. Ty zaś chcesz wystrzelać nawet tych, którzy nie brali udziału w napadzie na wasze wsie. - Oni ponoszą tę samą winę, gdyż zgodzili się na to. Byli też świadkami, kiedy pojmani Apacze ginęli w mękach przy palach. Są teraz panami naszych żon i córek i właścicielami zrabowanego nam mienia. - Ale mordercami nie możesz ich nazwać! - Nie wiem, czego chce Old Death. U jego braci zdarzają się, oprócz morderstwa, jeszcze inne uczynki, które karane są śmiercią. Westmani rozstrzeliwują na przykład każdego koniokrada. Jeśli białemu porwą żonę lub córkę, to on zabija wszystkich, którzy mieli jakąkolwiek styczność z tym czynem. Tam w kotlinie znajdują się rabusie naszych żon i córek, naszego dobra! Czy mamy im za to dać to, co biali nazywają krzyżem lub orderem? - Nie, ale możecie im przebaczyć, a swoją własność odebrać. - Konie odbierzemy, ale żony... Mój brat mówi jak chrześcijanin, który zawsze żąda od nas tego, czego sam nie czyni. Czy chrześcijanie nam przebaczają? Czy mają nam w ogóle coś do przebaczania? Przybyli do nas i zabrali nam ziemię. Jeśli u was ktoś posunie dalej słup graniczny albo zabije zwierzę w cudzym lesie, zamyka go się w ciemnym budynku, który nazywacie więzieniem. A co wy sami robicie? Gdzie są nasze prerie i sawanny? Gdzie trzody koni, bawołów i innych zwierząt, które do nas należały? Zjawiliście się u nas w wielkich uzbrojonych gromadach i zabieraliście nam mięso potrzebne do życia. Wydzierano nam jeden kraj za drugim bez żadnego prawa do tego, a gdy czerwony mąż bronił swojej własności, zabijano jego i jego rodzinę. Żądasz, żebym darował winę naszym wrogom, którym nie wyrządziliśmy nic złego. Dlaczego mówicie to wy, którzy dopuszczacie się na nas tylu zbrodni, chociaż my nie daliśmy wam do tego żadnego powodu? Jeśli się bronimy, spełniamy nasz obowiązek, a wy karzecie nas za to zagładą. Co powiedzielibyście, gdybyśmy przyszli do was, aby wam narzucić nasze obyczaje, jak wy to czynicie? Z pewnością wybilibyście nas do ostatniego człowieka albo powsadzali do domu wariatów. Dlaczego nam nie wolno postępować tak samo? A gdy tak postępujemy, wtedy biali krzyczą po całym świecie, że czerwonoskóry jest dziki, że nie jest godny łaski ani miłosierdzia, że nie ucywilizuje się nigdy i dlatego powinien zginąć! Czy wy postępowaniem swoim dowiedliście kultury? Zmuszacie nas do przyjmowania waszej religii. Pokażcież nam ją! Wszyscy czerwonoskórzy czczą Wielkiego Ducha w jeden i ten sam sposób. Z was zaś każdy chce być inaczej zbawiony. Ja znam jedną dobrą wiarę chrześcijan. Głosili ją pobożni ojcowie, którzy nie chcieli nas wypierać z naszych ziem ani zabijać. Zakładali u nas misje i uczyli naszych rodziców. Chodzili od puebla do puebla przyjaźnie i zaznajamiali nas ze wszystkim, co było dla nas pożyteczne i dobre. Teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Pobożni mężowie musieli ustąpić wraz z nami, a my musieliśmy patrzeć na ich śmierć. Nikt ich nam nie zastąpił. Za to teraz przybywa stu innych, rzekomo pobożnych mężów, ogłuszają nas słowami, których nie rozumiemy. Nazywają się wzajem kłamcami, a mimo to twierdzą, że bez nich nie dostaniemy się do wiecznych ostępów. A kiedy odwracamy się od nich, znużeni ich sporami, biadają nad nami i powiadają, że otrzepią sobie pył z obuwia i umyją ręce na znak, że niczemu nie są winni. W jakiś czas potem przywołują inne blade twarze, które wciskają się do naszej ziemi i zabierają pastwiska naszym koniom. Jeśli mówimy, że im tego robić nie wolno, przychodzi rozkaz, że mamy się znów dalej wynosić. Oto moja odpowiedź dla ciebie. Nie spodoba ci się ona zapewne, ale ty na moim miejscu mówiłbyś jeszcze ostrzej. Howgh! Z tym indiańskim słowem, przypieczętowującym jego oskarżenie, odwrócił się od nas i odszedł o parę kroków na bok. Zatrzymał się tam, patrząc w dal. Był wzburzony i chciał to wzburzenie przezwyciężyć. Potem podszedł do nas znowu i rzekł do Old Deatha: - Wygłosiłem do mojego brata długą mowę. On przyzna mi słuszność, gdyż jest mężem, który myśli sprawiedliwie i uczciwie. Mimo to chcę mu oświadczyć, że serce moje nie pożąda krwi. Dusza moja jest łagodniejsza od mych słów. Sądziłem, że Komańcze przyślą pośrednika. Ponieważ tego nie czynią, nie powinienem mieć dla nich litości, ale mimo to wyprawię do nich człowieka, który się z nimi rozmówi. - Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie! - zawołał Old Death. - Gdyby tych wszystkich ludzi zabito bez próby ich ocalenia, opuściłbym to miejsce w bardzo ponurym nastroju. Ja także ponoszę częściowo winę za to, że dostali się w twoje ręce. - Uwalniam cię od tego zarzutu, gdyż zwyciężyłbym ich także i bez twojej pomocy - odparł Winnetou. - Ale czy wiesz o tym, że nadejdą ich jeszcze setki? - Winnetou wie o tym. Musiał saę przekradać pomiędzy nimi z Dobrym Mężem. Jest ich jeszcze tylko stu. Zamknę ich w tej samej kotlinie i zniszczę tak jak tych, jeśli się nie poddadzą dobrowolnie. - Więc postaraj się o to, żeby nie przybyli za wcześnie. Załatw się z tymi, którzy są tutaj, zanim zjawi się reszta! - Winnetou nie boi się w żadnej sytuacji, ale będzie się spieszył. - Czy masz kogoś odpowiedniego do prowadzenia układów z Komańczami? - Mam wielu, ale wolałbym, żeby mój brat się tego podjął. - Chętnie to zrobię. Podejdę na bliską odległość i przywołam do siebie wodza. Jakie stawiasz warunki? - Za każdego zabitego Apacza dadzą po pięć, a za każdego zamęczonego po dziesięć koni. - To bardzo tanio, ale odkąd nie ma wielkich stad na preriach, nie łatwo o konia. - Żądamy także zwrotu wszelkiego zagrabionego nam mienia, zwrotu kobiet oraz dzieci, które uprowadzili. Czy uważasz te warunki za zbyt surowe? - Nie. - W końcu niech oznaczą miejsce, na którym zejdą się wodzowie Apaczów i Komanczów, aby się naradzić nad pokojem, który by mógł trwać przynajmniej przez trzydzieści lat i zim. - Jeśli się na to zgodzą, pogratuluję im szczerze. - Tym miejscem może być kotlina, w której się teraz znajdują. Tu należałoby także sprowadzić wszystko, co mają nam wydać. Dopóki się nie stanie to, czego żądam, Komańcze, którzy będą musieli się dziś poddać, pozostaną u nas w niewoli. - Uznaję, że warunki twoje nie są zbyt ostre i natychmiast je im przekażę. Zarzucił strzelbę na ramię, uciął sobie gałązkę jako znak, że jest parlamentariuszem, po czym zniknął z wodzem w wąwozie. Nie było to poselstwo zbyt bezpieczne, ale stary westman nie znał trwogi. Przekonawszy się, że Old Death rozpoczął już rozmowę z wodzem Komanczów, Winnetou wrócił do nas i zaprowadził nas do stada przybyłych ostatnio koni. Były między nimi i luźne, częściowo wysokiego gatunku, których oszczędzano i używano tylko wówczas, gdy szło o jakiś nadzwyczajny wysiłek, częściowo zaś były to konie zapasowe przeciętnej jakości. - Obiecałem dać moim braciom lepsze konie - rzekł. - Wybiorę je teraz dla nich. Mój brat otrzyma jednego z moich własnych rumaków. Wybrał pięć sztuk. Byłem zachwycony przeznaczonym dla mnie wierzchowcem. Obaj Langowie i Sam ucieszyli się także bardzo. Murzyn pokazał w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby i zawołał: - Oh, oh! Co za konia Sam dostać! Być czarny jak Sam i przepyszny całkiem jak Sam. Pasować bardzo dobrze do siebie koń i Sam. Oh, oh, oh! Po trzech kwadransach wrócił Old Death. Twarz miał bardzo poważną. Byłem pewny, że Komańcze zgodzą się na warunki Winnetou, ale oblicze Old Deatha zapowiadało niestety coś zupełnie przeciwnego. - Mój brat chce mi powiedzieć to, czego się domyślałem - rzekł Winnetou. - Komańcze sprzeciwiają się moim żądaniom. - Tak jest, niestety! - odparł westman. - Wielki Duch ukarał ich głupotą za to, co uczynili: nie chce dla nich łaski. Ale jakie podali powody odmowy? - Spodziewają się, że jeszcze zwyciężą. - Czy zawiadomiłeś ich o tym, że przybyło jeszcze przeszło pięciuset Apaczów? Czy powiedziałeś, gdzie się oni teraz znajdują? - Oczywiście. Nie uwierzyli jednak temu i wyśmiali mnie. - W takim razie czeka ich śmierć, gdyż reszta ich wojowników przyjdzie za późno. - Włosy mi stają na głowie, gdy pomyślę, że w przeciągu kilku sekund zostaną zgładzeni ze świata. - Mój brat ma słuszność. Winnetou nie zna trwogi ani lęku, ale dreszcz przechodzi mu po ciele, gdy pomyśli o daniu znaku zniszczenia. Wystarczy mi dłoń podnieść, a zahuczą wszystkie strzelby. Spróbuję więc jeszcze ostatniego środka. Może Wielki Duch rozjaśni ich umysły. Sam im się pokażę i przemówię do nich. Moi biali bracia odprowadzą mnie aż do barykady. Jeśli jednak Komańcze nie posłuchają moich słów, niechaj dobry Wielki Duch nie gniewa się na mnie, że wydam rozkaz. Razem z Old Deathem odprowadziliśmy Winnetou na oznaczone miejsce. Tam wspiął się po lassie w górę i ruszył ścieżką wyprostowany tak, żeby Komańcze mogli go widzieć. Nie był jeszcze daleko, kiedy usłyszeliśmy świst strzał, które go jednak na szczęście nie dosięgły. Wtem huknął strzał z rusznicy Białego Bobra, z której wymierzył do Winnetou nowy wódz Komanczów. Apacz kroczył dalej spokojnie, jak gdyby nie bał się zupełnie kuli, która uderzyła o skałę tuż obok niego, ba, jak gdyby w ogóle nie słyszał strzału. Potem zatrzymał się i zaczął mówić głosem donośnym i bardzo dobitnym. W pewnej chwili podniósł w toku mowy rękę i dokoła całej kotliny - jak daleko można było sięgnąć okiem - ujrzeliśmy Apaczów. Wstali z ziemi, żeby się pokazać Komańczom i przekonać ich o swojej przewadze. Było to dowodem uczciwości Winnetou, który w ten sposób podejmował ostatnią próbę, by skłonić Komanczów do poddania się. Potem podjął na nowo wątek rozpoczętej mowy. Lecz po krótkiej chwili rzucił się nagle na ziemię, tak że postać jego zniknęła nam z oczu. Równocześnie rozległ się odgłos drugiego strzału. - Dowódca Komanczów strzelił znowu do niego. Oto jego odpowiedź - rzekł Old Death. - Winnetou widział, jak ten nabijał strzelbę powtórnie, i rzucił się na ziemię w chwili, kiedy z niej wymierzono. Teraz zacznie... patrzcie, patrzcie! Jak prędko padł Winnetou, tak prędko zerwał się znowu. Wycelował ze srebrzystej rusznicy i wypalił. Głośne wycie Komanczów odpowiedziało na ten wystrzał. - Zastrzelił ich wodza! - oświadczył Old Death. Teraz Winnetou podniósł rękę w ten sposób, że dłoń wyciągnął poziomo. Na ten znak wszyscy Apacze, jak okiem sięgnąć, przyłożyli strzelby do ramion. Huknęło przeszło czterysta strzałów. - Chodźcie panowie! - rzekł Old Death. - Nie patrzmy na to! To zanadto po indiańsku, jak na moje stare oczy, chociaż muszę przyznać, że Komańcze na to zasłużyli, Winnetou zrobił, co mógł, aby temu zapobiec. Powróciliśmy do koni, gdzie stary obejrzał wybranego dlań wierzchowca. Wkrótce dała się słyszeć jeszcze jedna salwa, a potem zwycięski okrzyk Apaczów. W kilka minut potem powrócił do nas Winnetou i z niezwykle poważnym wyrazem twarzy powiedział: - Wielki płacz wybuchnie w namiotach Komanczów, gdyż żaden z ich wojowników nie wróci. Wielki Duch chciał, żebyśmy pomścili śmierć naszych braci. Nieprzyjaciele nie dali się skłonić do zgody, wobec tego nie mogłem postąpić inaczej, ale wzrok mój nie spojrzy już na tę kotlinę. Reszty dokonają moi wojownicy, ja zaś odjeżdżam natychmiast z moimi białymi braćmi. W pół godziny później wyruszyliśmy w drogę, zaopatrzeni we wszystko, co nam było potrzebne, w towarzystwie Winnetou oraz dziesięciu dobrze uzbrojonych Apaczów. Z wielką radością opuściliśmy to okropne miejsce! Mapimi leży na obszarze dwóch meksykańskich prowincji: Chihuahua i Chohahuila i tworzy rozległą nizinę na płaskowyżu wznoszącym się przeszło tysiąc sto metrów nad poziomem morza. Z wyjątkiem północy otaczają ją ze wszystkich stron wysokie i strome skały wapienne, oddzielone od właściwej Mapimi mnóstwem kanionów. Sama Mapimi składa się z falistych, bezleśnych płaszczyzn, porosłych rzadką i niską trawą, a poprzerywanych pasami piasków, na których gdzieniegdzie tylko widać drzewa lub krzaki. Tu i ówdzie wznosi się z tej pustej równiny góra, a miejscami ziemia pocięta jest głębokimi rozpadlinami o prostopadłych ścianach, co zmusza podróżnych do dalekich objazdów. Ale Mapimi nie jest tak bezwodna, jak sądziłem z początku. Są tam jeziora, które wprawdzie w gorącej porze roku tracą większą część wody, ale roztaczają mimo to tyle wilgoci, że na brzegach rozwija się dość bujna roślinność. Zdążaliśmy ku jednemu z tych jezior, a mianowicie ku Laguna de Santa Maria. Leżało ono w odległości dziesięciu mil od doliny, z której wyjechaliśmy. Był to zatem dobry dzień drogi, zwłaszcza po bezsennej nocy. Przejeżdżaliśmy ciągle z jednego parowu do drugiego, skąd nie mieliśmy żadnego widoku. Prawie przez cały dzień nie widzieliśmy słońca albo tylko w krótkich chwilach. Droga prowadziła przy tym raz w prawo, raz w lewo, czasem nawet pozornie wstecz, tak że gubiłem niemal zasadniczy jej kierunek. Wieczór zapadał, kiedy przybyliśmy nad Lagunę. Grunt był tu piaszczysty. Na miejscu gdzie rozłożyliśmy się obozem, nie było drzew, tylko skąpe zarośla o nie znanej mi nazwie. Jezioro tworzyło posępną płaszczyznę wodną, otoczoną z rzadka krzakami. Za nim rozciągała się równina, na zachodzie wznosiły się u jej krańca wzgórza, za którymi zaszło już słońce. O ile w głębokich, ciasnych kanionach było mi niemal chłodno, o tyle w górze promienie słońca działały z ogromną siłą. Toteż ziemia dyszała tu żarem, w którym można się było upiec. Za to w nocy, kiedy oddała swoje ciepło powietrzu, było tym zimniej, a nad ranem zaczął wiać wiatr tak, że musieliśmy otulić się szczelniej wełnianymi kocami. Wczesnym rankiem ruszyliśmy dalej w drogę prosto na zachód. Niebawem jednak kaniony zmusiły nas znowu do częstych objazdów. Dostać się na dół taką rozpadliną skalną byłoby niepodobieństwem, gdyby sama natura nie tworzyła zejść w postaci karkołomnych schodów. Z kolei zaś trzeba było przejeżdżać przez kilkanaście wąwozów, zanim się znalazło miejsce, którym nareszcie można się było wydostać na równą powierzchnię. Oczywiście wszędzie groziło niebezpieczeństwo. W takim kanionie jeździec zwisa często razem z koniem na skale, nad którą ciągnie się wąski pas rozżarzonego nieba, pod sobą ma przerażającą otchłań, a w tej głębi ani kropli wody, tylko piętrzące się zwaliska skalne. W górze krążą sępy, nieodstępni towarzysze podróżnego. Nie opuszczają go od rana do nocy i siadają w pobliżu, ilekroć ułoży się na spoczynek, aby nazajutrz lecieć nad nim dalej i oznajmiać przeraźliwym, ochrypłym wrzaskiem, że czekają tylko, aż padnie ze znużenia albo wskutek fałszywego kroku konia runie w głąb kanionu. Z rzadka pokaże się gdzieś w skalistym kącie wychudły szakal i znika jak cień, a potem biegnie za jeźdźcem, czatując na taką samą ucztę jak sępy. Około południa przebyliśmy znowu niebezpieczny labirynt kanionów i ruszyliśmy cwałem przez porosłą trawą równinę. Natknęliśmy się tutaj na trop dziesięciu jeźdźców, który łączył się z naszym po prawej stronie pod kątem prostym, Winnetou stwierdził, że to ten, któregośmy szukali, a nawet zwrócił naszą uwagę na ślady podkutych koni białych ludzi i bosych koni obu Apaczów, dodanych białym jako przewodnicy. Old Death był tego samego zdania. Okazało się jednak, niestety, że Gibson wysforował się naprzód o sześć godzin drogi. Oddział jego jechał widocznie przez całą noc w przypuszczeniu, że go będziemy ścigali. Pod wieczór jadący przodem Old Death zatrzymał się, zaczekał na nas, którzyśmy pozostali nieco w tyle, pokazał nam nowy trop. Trop ten łączył się od południa z dotychczasowym, Byli to także jeźdźcy w liczbie około trzydziestu do czterdziestu. Jechali pojedynczo jeden za drugim, trudno więc było odgadnąć dokładnie ich liczbę. Ta jazda gęsiego i brak podków u koni wskazywały, że byli to Indianie. Z jednakowego wyglądu obu tropów należało wnosić, że musieli się potem spotkać z białymi. Old Death mruknął coś niechętnie pod nosem, a potem rzekł głośniej: - Jacy to mogli być czerwonoskórzy? Z pewnością nie Apacze. Nie czeka nas z ich strony nic dobrego. - Mój biały brat ma słuszność - potwierdził Winnetou. - Apaczów teraz tu nie ma, a oprócz nich znajdują się w Mapimi tylko hordy nieprzyjacielskie. Musimy się mieć na baczności. Pojechaliśmy dalej i dotarliśmy wkrótce do miejsca, w którym Indianie połączyli się z białymi. Oba oddziały stały widocznie jakiś czas na miejscu i prowadziły układy. Wynik był w każdym razie pomyślny dla białych, gdyż powierzyli się opiece czerwonoskórych. Ich dotychczasowi przewodnicy, dwaj Apacze, których pognaliśmy początkowo jako Topiów, pożegnali się tutaj z nimi, gdyż trop ich odłączył się od tropu wszystkich pozostałych. Po chwili dojechaliśmy do łańcucha wzgórz, porosłych trawą i krzakami. Spływał z nich niewielki potok - w tych stronach niezwykła rzadkość. Tu zatrzymali się ścigani przez nas biali i poili konie. Brzegi potoku nie były obrosłe, więc było widać daleko jego bieg. Old Death stanął, przysłonił sobie ręką oczy i długo patrzył w kierunku północno-zachodnim, w którym płynął potok. Zapytany, dlaczego to czyni, odpowiedział: - Widzę daleko przed nami dwa punkty. Sądzę, że to wilki. Ale dlaczego te bestie tam siedzą? Przypuszczam, że gdyby to istotnie były wilki, uciekłyby już dawno przed nami, gdyż nie ma tak tchórzliwego zwierzęcia jak wilk preriowy. - Niech się moi bracia uciszą, ja coś słyszę - rzekł Winnetou. Gdyśmy zamilkli, doleciały nas stamtąd, gdzie znajdowały się owe zagadkowe punkty, jakieś słabe okrzyki. - To człowiek! - zawołał Old Death. - Jedźmy tam! Wsiadł na konia, a my za nim. Gdy zbliżyliśmy się do tego miejsca, dwa wilki, które istotnie siedziały przedtem nad samym brzegiem, uciekły. Na środku potoku ujrzeliśmy ludzką głowę wyglądającą z wody. Twarz roiła się od komarów. - Na iłość Boga, ratujcie mnie, seniores! - rozległ się jęk. - Nie wytrzymam już dłużej! Zeskoczyliśmy z koni natychmiast. - Co z wami? - spytał Old Death po hiszpańsku, ponieważ nieszczęśliwy przemówił w tym języku. - jak dostaliście się do wody? Dlaczego nie wyłazicie? Tu jest najwyżej dwie stopy głębokości! - Zakopano mnie tutaj. - Za co? Do wszystkich diabłów! Zakopać żywcem człowieka! Kto to uczynił? - Indianie i biali. Nie zauważyliśmy z początku, że od miejsca gdzie pojono konie, prowadziło tu kilka śladów. - Trzeba go czym prędzej wydobyć. Chodźcie, panowie! Wykopiemy go, a ponieważ brak nam do tego larzędzi, przeto posłużymy się rękami. - Łopata leży za mną w wodzie. Przykryli ją piaskiem - rzekł nieszczęśliwy. - Łopata? Skąd macie to narzędzie? - Jestem gambusino. My zawsze nosimy przy sobie motykę i łopatę. Znaleźliśmy łopatę i zabraliśmy się do roboty. Łożysko potoku wyścielone było głęboko miękkim piaskiem, który dał się łatwo kopać. Teraz dopiero spostrzegliśmy, że za plecami nieznajomego wbito w dno rzeki włócznię i przywiązano go do niej za szyję w ten sposób, że nie mógł schylić głowy. Usta jego znajdowały się tylko trzy cale nad wodą, ale napić się jej nie mógł. Nie mógł się także uwolnić, gdyż związano mu ręce na plecach, a nogi jedną do drugiej, i tak wsadzono go do jamy głębokiej na dwa łokcie. Gdy go z niej wyciągnęliśmy i uwolniliśmy z więzów, zemdlał. Gdy przyszedł niebawem do siebie, zanieśliśmy go nad potok, ponieważ tam postanowiliśmy rozłożyć się obozem. Ocalony posilił się i zaczął nam opowiadać, co go spotkało. - Byłem jako gambusino zajęty ostatnio w pewnej bonancy - rzekł - położonej o dzień drogi stąd w górach. Miałem towarzysza, Jankesa, nazwiskiem Harton,który... - Harton? - przerwał mu pośpiesznie Old Death. - Jak mu na imię? - Fred. - Czy wiecie, gdzie się urodził i ile ma lat? - Urodził się w Nowym Jorku i liczy może sześćdziesiąt lat. - Czy wspominał coś o swej rodzinie? - Żona mu umarła, a syn zajmuje się, we Frisco jakimś rzemiosłem. Czy znacie tego człowieka? Old Death zadawał pytania nadzwyczaj gwałtownie. Oczy mu się świeciły, a głęboko zapadłe policzki rozgorzały rumieńcem. Starał się uspokoić i po chwili rzekł już zwykłym głosem; - Widziałem go raz dość dawno. Podobno był w bardzo dobrej sytuacji materialnej. Nic wam o tym nie opowiadał? - Tak. Był synem porządnych rodziców, uczył się, został kupcem. Dorobił się z czasem bardzo dobrego sklepu, ale miał brata nicponia, który przyczepił się do niego jak pijawka i doprowadził go do ruiny. - Czy dowiedzieliście się, jak się ten brat nazywał? - Tak. Na imię mu było Henry. - To się zgadza. Spodziewam się, że zobaczę jeszcze kiedyś waszego Hartona! - To trudna sprawa. Zdaje się, że niedługo pożyje, gdyż opryszki, które mnie tu zakopały, zabrały go ze sobą. - Jak się to stało? - Chciałem to właśnie opowiedzieć, ale mi przerwaliście. Harton był zatem kupcem, ale brat wyłudził od niego cały majątek. Przypuszczam, że on do dziś dnia kocha tego niesumiennego chłopaka, który go wszystkiego pozbawił. Zubożawszy chwytał się rozmaitych zawodów, lecz szczęście mu nie sprzyjało. Został nawet waquerem, ale bez skutku, aż w końcu poszedł do gambusinów. Ponieważ jednak nie posiadał żyłki do przygód, przeto, nawet jako gambusino, klepał biedę jeszcze gorszą niż przedtem. - Nie powinien był obierać tego zawodu! - Łatwo wam to powiedzieć, senior. Miliony ludzi nie zostają tym, do czego mają zdolności, lecz tym, do czego się najmniej nadają. Może zresztą przystał do gambusinów z jakiegoś ukrytego powodu? Może dlatego, że do gambusinów należał jego brat, który był bardzo szczęśliwy? Pewnie spodziewał się, że spotka w ten sposób brata. - To sprzeczność. Ten nicpoń brat miałby być szczęśliwym gambusinem, a mimo to pozbawić swego brata całego majątku? Przecież szczęśliwemu gambusinowi nie brak pieniędzy. - Tak, lecz gdy je przehula prędzej, niż znajdzie lub zarobi, to muszą się w końcu wyczerpać. Był to rozrzutnik w najwyższym stopniu! A więc tamten Harton przybył wreszcie do Chihuahua, gdzie rozpoczął pracę u mojego pryncypała. Tu go poznałem i polubiłem, co rzadko się zdarza między gambusinami, gdyż, jak łatwo sobie wyobrazić, poszukiwacze cennych metali są o siebie ogromnie zazdrośni. Odtąd chodziliśmy razem na poszukiwania. - Jakżeż się wasz pan nazywa? - Davis. - Do stu piorunów, senior! Czy mówicie także po angielsku? - Tak dobrze jak po hiszpańsku. - To bądźcie tacy dobrzy i mówcie po angielsku, ponieważ są tu dwaj ludzie, którzy nie umieją po hiszpańsku, a bardzo ich zajmie wasze opowiadanie. Wskazał na obu Langów. - Dlaczego? - spytał gambusino. - Zaraz się o tym dowiecie. Posłuchajcie, master Lange, ten człowiek jest poszukiwaczem złota w służbie niejakiego Davisa w Chihuahua. - Co? Davisa?! - wykrzyknął Lange. - Wszak to pryncypał mojego zięcia! - Tylko nie tak nagle, sir! Może być więcej Davisów. - Jeśli ten master ma na myśli Davisa trudniącego się zyskownym skupem złotych i srebrnych min, to pomyłka jest wykluczona - rzekł gambusino. - Tak jest! - zawołał Lange. - Czy znacie tego pana? - Naturalnie! Pracuję u niego. - A mego zięcia znacie także? - Kto to jest? - Nazywa się Uhlmann. - To się zgadza. Jest dyrektorem kopalni z wysokimi tantiemami, a od kilku miesięcy sprawy tak się ułożyły, że niebawem zostanie wspólnikiem. Jesteście zatem jego teściem? - Oczywiście! Jego żona, Agnieszka, jest moją córką. - Nazywamy ją seniora Inez. Znamy ją wszyscy bardzo dobrze, sir! Słyszałem, że jej rodzice mieszkają w Missouri. Czy chcecie ją odwiedzić? Lange odpowiedział twierdząco. - W takim razie udajcie się nie do Chihuahua, lecz do bonancy, o której już mówiłem. Czy nie słyszeliście o niej jeszcze? Należy do waszego zięcia! Wyjechał on niedawno w góry dla wypoczynku i odkrył przy tym pokłady złota, jakich tu dotąd nie znano. Senior Davis posłał mu zaraz robotników, żeby natychmiast dotrzeć do pokładów. Pracują tam teraz pilnie, a znajdują tyle, że można się spodziewać, iż senior Davis zaproponuje seniorowi Uhlmannowi spółkę, co przyniosłoby obu wielkie korzyści. - Co wy mówicie! Willu, czy słyszysz? Z pytaniem tym zwrócił się Lange do syna, który jednak nie odpowiedział, gdyż szlochał z cicha i płakał łzami radości. Oczywiście, że wszyscy ucieszyliśmy się nadzwyczajnie szczęściem naszych towarzyszy. Old Death jednak robił jakieś niewyraźne miny, których nie rozumiałem, chociaż zazwyczaj orientowałem się dość dobrze w ich znaczeniu. Minęła chwila, zanim ucichły okrzyki radości i wzruszenia, po czym gambusino ciągnął dalej: - Ja wraz z Hartonem pomagałem w urządzaniu bonancy, potem zaś wyruszyliśmy na poszukiwania na Mapimi. Jeździliśmy przez trzy dni w tych stronach, ale nie znaleźliśmy żadnych pokładów złota. Dziś przed południem zatrzymaliśmy się tu nad potokiem. Nie spaliśmy prawie całą noc, byliśmy więc bardzo znużeni zasnęliśmy. Kiedyśmy się zbudzili, otaczała nas gromada czerwonoskórych i białych jeźdźców. - Jacy to byli Indianie? - Czimarrowie. Czterdziestu Czimarrów i dziesięciu białych. - Czimarrowie? To jeszcze najdzielniejsi z tutejszych hultajów! I oni to zabrali się do takich biedaków jak wy? Dlaczego? Czy żyją w nieprzyjaźni z białymi? - Biali nigdy nie wiedzą, na jakiej są z nimi stopie, gdyż Czimarrowie nie są ani ich przyjaciółmi, ani wrogami. Unikają wprawdzie otwartych wystąpień, gdyż są na to za słabi, ale nie postępują nigdy tak, żeby można im było śmiało zaufać. To niebezpieczniejsze od jawnej wrogości, ponieważ nigdy się nie wie, jak należy się wobec nich zachować. - W takim razie ciekaw jestem, dlaczego obeszli się z wami w ten sposób. Czy obraziliście ich czymkolwiek? - Ani trochę. Ale senior Davis wyposażył nas bardzo dobrze. Każdy z nas miał dwa konie, dobrą broń, amunicję, żywność, narzędzia i wszystko, czego potrzeba na dłuższy pobyt w takiej pustej okolicy. - Hm! To oczywiście wystarczy dla tych ludzi. - Otoczyli nas i zapytali, kim jesteśmy i czego chcemy w tych stronach. Gdy powiedzieliśmy im prawdę, udali bardzo rozgniewanych, twierdząc, że Mapimi jest ich własnością razem ze wszystkim, co się w niej i na niej znajduje. Potem zażądali od nas wszystkiego, cośmy posiadali. - A wy daliście? - Ja nie. Harton postąpił rozsądniej ode mnie, dał bowiem wszystko, co miał, ja natomiast porwałem za rusznicę, nie dlatego, by do nich strzelać, gdyż wobec przemocy byłoby to wielkim głupstwem, lecz aby ich nastraszyć. Pokonali mnie oczywiście od razu, powalili i doszczętnie ograbili. Biali nie przyszli nam z pomocą! Wypytywali nas tylko o różne rzeczy, a ponieważ nie chciałem odpowiadać, przeto oćwiczyli mnie za to lassami. Harton był i tym razem mądrzejszy ode mnie. Nie znając ich zamiarów, powiedział im o wszystkim, nawet o nowej bonancy seniora Uhlmanna. Wówczas zaczęli słuchać pilniej, żądając, by im ją opisał. Wpadłem Hartonowi w słowo, prosząc, żeby zamilkł. On poczuł wreszcie, że nie można im ufać, i odmówił dalszych wyjaśnień. Za to skrępowano mnie i wkopano tutaj, Hartona zaś bito tak długo, dopóki nie wyjawił wszystkiego. Ponieważ jednak napastnicy przypuszczali, że Harton starał się wprowadzić ich w błąd, przeto zabrali go z sobą i zagrozili mu śmiercią w największych męczarniach, jeśli do jutra wieczorem nie doprowadzi ich do bonancy. Nie widziałem jeszcze u Old Deatha takiej miny, jaką przybrał w tej chwili, chociaż widywałem go już w rozmaitych nastrojach. W twarzy jego zarysował się wyraz dzikiej, nieubłaganej stanowczości. Głos jego zadrżał i stał się niemal ochrypły, kiedy zapytał: - Sądzicie więc, że udali się stąd do bonancy? - Tak. Chcą napaść na bonancę i ograbić ją. Są tam wielkie zapasy amunicji, żywności i innych przedmiotów, które mają dla tych opryszków wielką wartość. Srebra także jest tam mnóstwo. - Do wszystkich diabłów! Będą się dzielić Biali zabiorą kruszce, a czerwonoskórzy - resztę. Jak daleko stąd do bonancy? - Dobry dzień drogi. Mogą tam przybyć jutro wieczorem, jeśli Harton nie posłucha rady, którą mu dałem. - Jakiej rady? - Żeby kołował. Spodziewałem się, wbrew nadziei, że ktoś nadejdzie i uwolni mnie. Tego przechodnia chciałem poprosić, żeby czym prędzej pojechał do bonancy i ostrzegł jej załogę. Sam nie mógłbym tego zrobić, ponieważ zabrano mi konia. Stary westman patrzył przez chwalę w zamyśleniu przed siebie, a potem rzekł: - Najchętniej wyruszyłbym zaraz. Można aż do zmroku iść za tropem tych łotrów. Czy możecie mi opisać drogę tak dokładnie, żebym trafił i w nocy? Gambusino zaprzeczył i ostrzegał poważnie przed nocną jazdą. Old Death postanowił zatem zaczekać do rana. - Jest nas szesnastu - mówił dalej - i będziemy mieli do czynienia z czterdziestu czerwonoskórymi z dziesięciu białymi, czyli razem z pięćdziesięciu ludźmi, nie potrzebujemy więc zbytnio się obawiać. Jak byli uzbrojeni Czimarrowie? - We włócznie, łuki i strzały. Przywłaszczyli sobie nasze obydwa rewolwery i strzelby - odrzekł gambusino. - To nic, gdyż nie umieją się obchodzić z taką bronią. Zresztą skorzystamy ze wszystkich okoliczności. Oprócz tego musimy się dowiedzieć, gdzie i jak położona jest bonanca. Mówiliście, ze można ją odnaleźć tylko przypadkiem. Nie mogę tego pojąć. Koło bonancy jest najprawdopodobniej woda. Takie potoki płyną zwykle parowem lub kanionem, a w tej bezdrzewnej okolicy nie trudno znaleźć kanion. Opiszcie mi więc to miejsce! - Wyobraźcie sobie parów wcięty głęboko w las, rozszerzający się w środku, a dokoła otoczony stromymi skałami wapiennymi. Te skały kryją w sobie ogromne bogactwa srebra, miedzi i ołowiu. Wysokopienny las dochodzi górą aż do krawędzi parowu, a drzewa rosną nawet na ścianach. W tyle wytryska źródło i spływa od razu obfitym strumieniem. Ten parów albo raczej kotlina jest długa na dwie mile angielskie, a mimo to nie ma prawie nigdzie miejsca, którędy można by zejść po skałach. Jedyne wejście i wyjście znajduje się tam, gdzie z kotliny wypływa potok, a tam z kolei skały schodzą się tak ciasno, że obok wody jest miejsce tylko na trzech pieszych lub dwóch jeźdźców. - W takim razie można się doskonale bronić przed napadem! - Zapewne. Innego wejścia nikt nie znajdzie, przynajmniej nikt taki, kto tam nie mieszka. Ponieważ jednak pracujemy w środku kotliny i byłoby nam trudno za każdym razem tak daleko chodzić, senior Uhlmann kazał zbudować w jednym miejscu ścieżkę pnącą się po ścianie. Skała wznosi się tam nie pionowo, lecz stopniami. Senior polecił pościnać drzewa i postrącać je na stopnie tak, że leżą wsparte o skałę. W ten sposób utworzyła się od góry aż do dołu masa pni i konarów, pod których osłoną wyrąbano schody. Nikt obcy ich nie dostrzeże. - Oho! Ja jestem gotów zaraz odkryć te słynne schody. Zdradziliście się sami wzmianką o ścinaniu drzew. Tam bowiem, gdzie są usunięte sztucznie drzewa, muszą lub musieli się znajdować ludzie. - Gdy znajdziecie się w tym miejscu, nie domyślicie się, że te drzewa spuszczano sztucznie, z wielkim wysiłkiem, za pomocą lin i lass, nawet z narażeniem życia. Zrozumcie mnie dobrze! Nie ścinano drzew w zwykłym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie widać ani jednego kawałka pnia. Senior Uhlmann kazał je wykopać z korzeniami tak, że zwolna nachylały się ku parowowi i podnosiły z ziemi cały kłąb korzeni. Około trzydziestu ludzi trzymało je potem na sznurach, aby nie runęły w kotlinę; ale zsunąwszy się zwolna, oparły się na właściwym występie skalnym. - Czyż Uhlmann ma tylu robotników? - Teraz czterdziestu. - W takim razie nie ma wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Jak urządzone jest połączenie ze światem zewnętrznym? - Za pomocą karawan z jucznymi mułami, które przybywają co dwa tygodnie, aby zaopatrzyć kotlinę we wszystkie potrzebne produkty i zabrać kruszec. - Czy senior każe pilnować wejścia? - Tylko w nocy, kiedy się śpi. Oprócz tego przez cały dzień krąży po okolicy strzelec wynajęty specjalnie w tym celu, aby zaopatrywał bonancę w dziczyznę. Jego uwadze nic ujść nie może. - Czy Uhlmann postawił jakieś budynki? - Nie. Sam mieszka w wielkim namiocie, w którym gromadzą się wszyscy po pracy. Drugi mniejszy namiot służy za skład na zapasy. Oba przytykają do ściany parowu. Dokoła stoją, zbudowane na razie z gałęzi, szałasy, w których obozują robotnicy. - Ale ktoś obcy może z górnej krawędzi parowu zobaczyć jasne namioty! - Nie, ponieważ pokrywają je gęste korony drzew, oprócz tego dachy zrobione są nie z białego płótna, acz z ciemnej materii gumowej. - To już lepsze. Jakże z uzbrojeniem? - Znakomicie! Każdy z robotników ma dubeltówkę, nóż i rewolwer. - W takim razie niech sobie przychodzą kochani Czimarrowie. Oczywiście, że my powinniśmy przybyć przed nimi. Trzeba jutro dobrze popędzić konie. A teraz spróbujemy zasnąć. Wobec tego, co czeka nas jutro, musimy dobrze wypocząć, my i konie. Chociaż poprzedniej nocy ani chwili nie spałem, teraz też nie mogłem zasnąć. Podniecała mnie myśl, że jutro schwytam Gibsona. Old Death także nie spal. Przewracał się co chwila z jednego boku na drugi, co było u niego rzeczą rzadką. Słyszałem, jak wzdychał i mruczał do siebie jakieś słowa, których nie rozumiałem, chociaż leżałem tuż obok niego. Coś mu widocznie ciążyło na sercu. Już w czasie rozmowy o gambusinie Hartonie jego zachowanie zwróciło moją szczególną uwagę, ale tłumaczyłem je sobie tym, że Old Death znał zapewne tego człowieka. Czyżby jednak stosunek do niego był czymś więcej niż stosunkiem do zwyczajnego znajomego? Po paru godzinach leżenia zauważyłem, że Old Death wstał. Zaczął nasłuchiwać, czy oddychamy regularnie i śpimy, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył wzdłuż potoku. Stojący na straży Indianin nie przeszkodził mu w tym oczywiście. Minął jeden kwadrans, drugi i trzeci, a on nie powracał. Wobec tego wstałem i udałem się za nim. Ujrzałem go dopiero po dziesięciu minutach drogi. Stał tyłem do mnie nad potokiem, wpatrzony w księżyc. Nie starałem się stąpać cicho, ale trawa głuszyła odgłos moich kroków. Mimo to Old Death usłyszałby je, gdyby nie był tak zamyślony. Dopiero kiedy stanąłem tuż za nim, odwrócił się, wyrwał rewolwer zza pasa i huknął na mnie; - Do wszystkich diabłów! Kto jesteście? Po co się tu skradacie? Czy chcecie dostać kulą? Wtem zamilkł. Widocznie był daleko od nas myślami, skoro mnie dotąd nie poznał. - Ach, to wy! - mówił dalej, - Byłbym was poczęstował kulą, gdyż naprawdę wziąłem was za obcego. Czemu nie śpicie? - Ponieważ nie daje mi spokoju myśl o Gibsonie i Ohercie. - Tak? Wierzę bardzo. No, jutro będziemy ich mieli wreszcie w ręku albo niech się nie nazywam Old Death. Zresztą nie mógłbym ich już dłużej ścigać, gdyż muszę zostać w bonancy. - Wy? Dlaczego? Czy to tajemnica? - Tak. - W takim razie uszanuję ją i nie będę wam dłużej przeszkadzał. Słyszałem wasze westchnienia, sądziłem więc, że będę mógł wam ulżyć w cierpieniu, które wam dolega. Dobranoc, sir! Odwróciłem się, aby odejść. Ledwo zrobiłem parę kroków, doleciały mnie jego słowa: - Master, nie uciekajcie! To prawda, co mówicie o mym cierpieniu. Ciąży mi ono bardzo. Wiem, że umiecie milczeć i że jesteście dobrym człowiekiem, który nie osądzi mnie zbyt surowo. Toteż dowiecie się teraz, co mnie gnębi. Wszystkiego mówić nie potrzebuję, wystarczy, że powiem pokrótce, a reszty sami się z łatwością domyślicie. Wziął mnie pod ramię i ruszyliśmy zwolna wzdłuż potoku. - Co wy właściwie o mnie myślicie? - zapytał znienacka. - Co sądzicie o moim charakterze... o... o... moralnym Old Deathie? - Jesteście człowiekiem honoru, dlatego kocham was i szanuję. - Ha! Czy popełniliście kiedykolwiek przestępstwo? - Hm! - mruknąłem. - Robiłem na złość rodzicom i nauczycielom. Przełaziłem przez płot do sadu sąsiada. Obijałem innych chłopców, którzy byli odmiennego zdania niż ja, i tak dalej! - Nie plećcie głupstw! Ja myślę o prawdziwym przestępstwie, za które się odpowiada przed sądem. - Nie, nic takiego sobie nie przypominam. - W takim razie jesteście szczęśliwym człowiekiem, sir. Zazdroszczę wam. Nieczyste sumienie to największa kara! Żadne więzienie nie dorówna okropności tej kary. Powiedział to takim tonem, że wzruszył mnie głęboko. Tak, ten człowiek wlókł za sobą ciężar jakiejś zbrodni - w przeciwnym razie nie mówiłby z takim przejęciem. Milczałem. Upłynęła długa chwila, nim zaczął mówić dalej: - Master, nie zapominajcie o tym, że istnieje sprawiedliwość. Sąd znajduje się także w sumieniu człowieka i dniem i nocą grzmi mu w uszy wyrokiem. Muszę sobie ulżyć, muszę wam to powiedzieć. Czemu właśnie wam? Bo pomimo swej młodości wzbudziliście we mnie wielkie zaufanie, a poza tym mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że jutro może się stać coś, co nie pozwoli staremu westmanowi wyznać win. - Co z wami, sir! Nie myślicie chyba o śmierci? - Niestety, zdaje mi się, że ona wkrótce przyjdzie - potwierdził kiwając głową. - Słyszeliście, co mówił gambusino o kupcu Hartonie. Co sądzicie o bracie tego człowieka? Teraz dopiero zacząłem się domyślać prawdy. Odpowiedziałem więc łagodnie: - Był to człowiek lekkomyślny. - Pshaw! Chcecie wydać łagodny wyrok? Powiadam wam, że lekkomyślny bywa o wiele niebezpieczniejszy niż zły. Złego poznać można z daleka, lekkomyślny natomiast jest przeważnie miłym, ujmującym człowiekiem i dlatego jest czasem dla społeczeństwa o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny. Ja właściwie nie byłem nigdy zły, lecz lekkomyślny, bezdennie lekkomyślny. Owym Henry Hartonem, który roztrwonił majątek swego brata, jestem... ja! - Ależ, sir, przedstawiliście mi się pod innym nazwiskiem! - Oczywiście! Przybrałem sobie inne, ponieważ zbezcześciłem to, które nosiłem. Żaden zbrodniarz nie powiada chętnie o swym upadku. Czy przypominacie sobie, co wam powiedziałem w Nowym Orleanie, że zacna moja matka wskazała mi drogę do szczęścia, ja go jednak szukałem zupełnie gdzie indziej? - Przypominam sobie. - Nie będę więc tracił wielu słów. Matka moja, umierając, wskazała mi drogę cnoty, ja jednak zszedłem na manowce lekkomyślności. Chciałem się wzbogacić, posiąść miliony. Spekulowałem nierozumnie, straciłem ojcowiznę i honor kupiecki. Wobec tego przyłączyłem się do poszukiwaczy złota. Miałem szczęście i znalazłem go mnóstwo. Roztrwoniłem je jednak równie szybko i z kolei stałem się namiętnym graczem. Męczyłem się miesiącami przy kopaniu złota, aby potem w pięć minut stracić cały zarobek, ale i to mi nie wystarczało. Nie zdobywałem takich sum, jakie chciałem posiadać. Pewnego razu zapragnąłem - ostatni głupiec! - postawić na raz sto tysięcy dolarów, aby rozbić bank, a potem z pomocą tego wszystkie inne banki. Udałem się do Meksyku, zostałem gambusinem. Z początku szczęście sprzyjało mi ogromnie, ale w końcu wszystko przegrałem. Takie życie poderwało mnie także fizycznie, a w dodatku zacząłem palić opium. Byłem przedtem mocny i muskularny, teraz wyglądałem jak ostatni cherlak. Tak dalej już być nie mogło. Ludzie patrzyli na mnie ze wstrętem, a wszystkie psy szczekały na mój widok. Wówczas spotkałem się z bratem, który miał sklep w San Francisco. Poznał mnie mimo wszystko i wziął do swego domu. O czemuż to zrobił! Gdyby mi pozwolił zginąć! Oszczędziłby sobie nieszczęścia, a mnie jeszcze gorszych wyrzutów sumienia! Zamilkł na chwilę. Westchnął ciężko. Poczułem przypływ wielkiej litości. - Byłem zmuszony sprawować się dobrze - mówił dalej Old Death. - Brat uwierzył, że się poprawiłem, i dał mi posadę w swoim sklepie. Ale szatan gry drzemał tylko, a gdy się zbudził, porwał mnie jeszcze mocniej w swe szpony. Naruszyłem kasę - chciałem zmusić szczęście, by mi służyło! Wystawiałem fałszywe weksle, by pieniądze poświęcić molochowi hazardu, Przegrywałem i przegrywałem, aż w końcu nie było już ratunku. Wtedy uciekłem. Brat popłacił sfałszowane weksle i stał się przez to żebrakiem. Wyjechał wówczas wraz ze swym małym synkiem, pochowawszy przedtem żonę, która zmarła ze zmartwienia. Dowiedziałem się o tym dopiero po wielu latach, gdy odważyłem się zajrzeć do Frisco. Wrażenie, jakie wywołała ta wiadomość, pchnęło mnie na lepsze tory. Zacząłem znowu pracować jako gambusino, nie bez szczęścia. Przybyłem więc po raz drugi do Frisco, aby wynagrodzić bratu szkodę, ale go również nie zastałem. Odtąd szukałem go wszędzie bez skutku. To niespokojne, koczownicze życie uczyniło ze mnie poszukiwacza ścieżek. Gry zaniechałem zupełnie, opium nie palę także, żuję go tylko czasem w znikomo małych dawkach z tytoniem. Oto moje wyznanie, a teraz odwróćcie się ode mnie. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, gdyż zasłużyłem na to! Puścił moją rękę, usiadł na trawie, wsparł łokcie na kolanach, a twarz ukrył w dłoniach. Siedział tak długi czas w milczeniu, ja zaś stałem obok pełen różnorodnych uczuć, których niesposób opisać. W końcu zerwał się znowu, wpatrzył się we mnie przejmującym wzrokiem i zapytał; - Wy jeszcze tutaj? Czy nie boicie się takiego nędznika? - Bać się? Nie. Żal mi was serdecznie, sir. Nagrzeszyliście wiele, ale też wiele przecierpieliście, a wasza skrucha jest szczera. Jakżebym śmiał rościć sobie prawo do wydawania wyroku! Ja sam jestem grzesznikiem i nie wiem, jakie jeszcze pokusy przyniesie mi życie. - Wiele wycierpiałem? Tak, macie słuszność, wielką słuszność! Mój Boże, czymże są dźwięki fanfar całego świata wobec głosu sumienia człowieka, który poczuwa się do winy? Muszę naprawić krzywdę - ile tylko zdołam. Jutro zobaczę nareszcie brata. Doznaję wrażenia, jak gdyby wschodziło dla mnie jakieś słońce, ale już nie na ziemi, Co innego jednak chciałem wam powiedzieć i o co innego prosić. Czy spełnicie moje życzenie? - Z całego serca! - To posłuchajcie! Wiecie, że nawet kiedy przez pewien czas nie mam konia, włóczę z sobą siodło. Dzieje się to dla słusznego powodu. Pod podszewką znajdują się rzeczy przeznaczone dla mego brata, ale wyłącznie dla mego brata. Zapamiętacie to sobie, sir? - To prośba nad wyraz skromna. - Nie tak bardzo. Ale może się jeszcze kiedyś dowiecie, jak wielkie pokładam w was zaufanie, skoro proszę was, żebyście o tym nie zapomnieli. A teraz odejdźcie, sir! Zostawcie mnie samego! Wydaje mi się, jak gdybym musiał dziś w nocy raz jeszcze przeczytać księgę mych win. Jutro może już nie będzie na to czasu. Proszę was, idźcie! Spijcie dobrze. Wasze sumienie jest czyste. Dobranoc, sir! Wróciłem powoli do obozu i położyłem się. Zasnąłem dopiero w parę godzin później na krótko przed samym brzaskiem, a starego westmana jeszcze nie było. Gdy nas zbudzono, siedział już w siodle. Gambusino oświadczył, że z wyjątkiem niewielkiego bólu w plecach czuje się zupełnie dobrze i rześko. Opasano go jedną derką jak spódnicą, na to zarzucono drugą jako płaszcz, jeden z Apaczów wziął go na swego konia i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Jechaliśmy znów przez głębokie kaniony aż do południa, dopiero o tej porze skończył się ten uciążliwy teren. Odtąd droga prowadziła przez porosłe trawą równiny, w których miejscami wznosiły się wzgórza. Trop Czimarrów mieliśmy ciągle przed sobą. Wtem gambusino zatrzymał nas i rzekł z zadowoleniem: - Tu musimy zboczyć z tropu. Harton posłuchał mej rady i zaczął kołować. My skierujemy się teraz na prawo, bo tam wiedzie prosta droga. - Well! Prowadźcie nas! Na północnym zachodzie, dokąd teraz zdążaliśmy, rozłożyły się na widnokręgu niebieskawe masywy, które gambusino określił jako góry. Były one jednak tak daleko, że dopiero po kilku godzinach poznaliśmy, że się do nich zbliżamy. Po południu odpoczęliśmy przez krótki czas i ruszyliśmy ze zdwojoną szybkością. Wreszcie ujrzeliśmy pierwszy, choć nędzny krzak, potem pojawiło się ich więcej, aż w końcu otwarła się przed nami preria pokryta licznymi kępami zarośli. Odżyliśmy na nowo, a konie nasze trzymały się znakomicie. Były to zupełnie inne zwierzęta niż te, które nam dał senior Atanasio. Kłusowały tak raźno, jak gdybyśmy dopiero przed chwilą wyruszyli z obozu. Tymczasem odległość między nami a górami zmniejszyła się znacznie. Był też już czas po temu, gdyż słońce chyliło się ponad ich szczytami ku zachodowi. Wkrótce ujrzeliśmy w samym środku prerii pierwsze drzewo z poszarpanymi przez burzę konarami. Powitaliśmy je jako zwiastuna upragnionego lasu. Potem ukazało się ich więcej z prawej i z lewej strony, aż utworzyły gaj rosnący na stromym zboczu. Przez gaj ten wydostaliśmy się na w/górze, za którym teren opadał stromo ku niezbyt głębokiej dolinie. Musieliśmy zjechać w dół, aby przeciąć dolinę, stamtąd zaś zaczynała się znowu dość znaczna wyżyna, naga wprawdzie i łysa po bokach, ale na grzbiecie pokryta drzewami. Wzdłuż tego grzbietu jechało się pod koronami drzew, a potem stromo w dół przez parów, a następnie znowu pod górę na małe, bezdrzewne, ale porosłe trawą płaskowzgórze. Tu ujrzeliśmy pas zgniecionej trawy ciągnący się prostopadle do kierunku naszej drogi. - Trop! - zawołał gambusino. - Kto mógł tędy przejeżdżać? - I zsiadł z konia, by zbadać ślady. - Ja to widzę z siodła - rzekł gniewnie Old Death. - Taki trop może zostawić tylko gromada licząca ponad czterdziestu jeźdźców. Przybywamy zatem za późno. - Sądzicie istotnie, że to byli Czimarrowie? - Stanowczo tak, senior! Winnetou zsiadł również, poszedł kawałek drogi za tropem, po czym oświadczył: - Dziesięć bladych twarzy, a czterdziestu czerwonoskórych. Przeszli tędy przed godziną. - Cóż wy na to, senior gambusino? - spytał Old Death. - Jeśli tak jest naprawdę, to możemy ich przecież jeszcze przegonić - odrzekł zapytany. - Przed napadem będą badali okolicę, a to wymaga czasu. - Oni zmuszą Hartona, żeby im wszystko opisał, nie będą więc tracili czasu na długie poszukiwania. - Ale Indianie atakują zawsze przed rannym brzaskiem. - Zabierajcie się ze swoim brzaskiem! Wiecie przecież, że są z nimi biali! Diabła tam będą zważali na obyczaje czerwonóskórych. Założyłbym się, że wejdą do bonancy w biały dzień. Postarajcie się zatem, żebyśmy się tam jak najprędzej dostali! Ostrogi poszły w ruch i popędziliśmy przez równinę, ale w innym kierunku niż Czimarrowie, Harton poprowadził ich nie ku wejściu do bonancy, lecz na jej tylną krawędź. My zaś dokładaliśmy starań, aby jak najszybciej dostać się do jej wnętrza. Niestety, ciemność zaczęła teraz szybko zapadać, a na domiar złego wjechaliśmy w las na zupełne bezdroża. Musieliśmy to zjeżdżać na dół, to znów piąć się pod górę, zdając się całkowicie na kroczącego przed nami gambusina oraz na oczy koni. Konary i gałęzie biły nas po twarzy i zachodziła obawa, że nas zmiotą z siodeł. Pozsiadaliśmy więc i poszliśmy dalej piechotą, prowadząc konie za . uzdy, z rewolwerami w drugiej ręce, ponieważ w każdej chwili mogliśmy się spotkać z nieprzyjacielem. Nareszcie usłyszeliśmy szmer wody. - Jesteśmy przy wejściu - szepnął gambusino. - Uważajcie teraz! Na prawo jest woda. Trzymajcie się skały po lewej stronie i idźcie po jednemu! - Ładnie! - rzekł Old Death. - Tu w nocy straże nie stoją? - Teraz jeszcze nie. Jeszcze nie nadszedł czas nocnego spoczynku. - Ładna gospodarka! I w dodatku w bonancy! Jaka tam droga? Ciemno, że oko wykol! - Ciągle prosto. Grunt równy. Aż do namiotu nie ma żadnej przeszkody. Widzieliśmy w ciemności tylko tyle, że przed nami ciągnie się otwarte dno doliny. Na lewo wznosiły się wysoko czarne masy ścian skalnych, na prawo szemrała woda. Wznoszącego się za nią zbocza góry nie mogliśmy dojrzeć. Tak szliśmy, prowadząc jeszcze ciągle konie za uzdy. Gambusino, Old Death i ja otwieraliśmy pochód. Wtem wydało mi się, że dostrzegłem jakąś postać przemykającą się pomiędzy nami a skałą. Zwróciłem na to uwagę innych, wobec czego zatrzymaliśmy się i zaczęliśmy nadsłuchiwać. Nic jednak się nie odezwało. - Ciemność zwodzi - rzekł gambusino. - Co prawda, za nami znajduje się ukryte wejście na górę. - Ta postać mogła właśnie zejść stamtąd - powiedziałem. - W takim razie nie byłoby obawy, gdyż musiałby to być przyjaciel. Ale mieszkaniec doliny nie ma tu teraz czego szukać. Zdawało wam się tylko, senior. Na tym skończyła się ta sprawa, która potem sprowadziła na nas straszne nieszczęście. Wkrótce zobaczyliśmy niepewne światło lamp przedostające się przez ściany namiotu i usłyszeliśmy głosy ludzkie. - Wy zaczekajcie na resztę rzekł Old Death do gambusina, który szedł z nami przodem i powiedzcie, by się zatrzymali przed namiotem, dopóki nie zawiadomimy seniora Uhlmanna. Tętent naszych koni musiano słyszeć w namiocie, mimo to jednak nie uchylono drzwi. - Chodźcie ze mną, sir! - rzekł stary. - Zobaczycie, jaką radość i niespodziankę im sprawimy. Zauważyliśmy już, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi w kształcie zasłony. Old Death wszedł pierwszy. - To już oni! - zawołał nagle jakiś głos. - Nie wpuszczajcie go do środka! I oto w trakcie tych słów padł strzał. Ujrzałem, jak stary westman pochwycił oburącz ramę drzwi, a równocześnie dostrzegłem kilka zwróconych ku drzwiom wylotów strzelb. Old Death nie mógł się już utrzymać na nogach i osunął się na ziemię. - Moje przeczucie... mój brat... Przebaczenia... Siodło!... - jęknął. - Senior Uhlmann, nie strzelajcie, na miłość Boga! - krzyknąłem. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Z nami jest wasz teść i szwagier. Przychodzimy, by was obronić przed zamierzonym napadem. - Mój Boże! Przyjaciele! - odpowiedziano z wnętrza. - Czy to prawda? - Tak, nie strzelajcie! Wpuśćcie mnie, tylko mnie samego! - To wejdźcie, ale nikt więcej! Wszedłem i zastałem tam kilkunastu mężczyzn uzbrojonych w strzelby. Świeciły się trzy lampy zwisające ze stropu namiotu. Naprzeciw mnie wyszedł młody człowiek, obok niego stał jakiś wynędzniały i obdarty mężczyzna. - Czy ten był z nimi, Hartonie? - zapytał ów młody. - Nie, senior! - Nonsens! - zawołałem. - Nie przeprowadzajcie tu śledztwa. My jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale nieprzyjaciel jest tuż za nami. Może nadejść każdej chwili. Ten człowiek nazywa się Harton? Czy to jego wlekli z sobą Czimarrowie już od dłuższego czasu? - Tak, ale im umknął. Wszedł tu zaledwie przed dwiema minutami. - Więc to wy przekradaliście się obok nas, master Harton? Widziałem was, ale moi towarzysze mi nie wierzyli. Kto wystrzelił? - Ja - rzekł jeden z obecnych. - Zabiliście człowieka, któremu zawdzięczacie swoje ocalenie! - powiedziałem, ale odetchnąłem, ponieważ przychodziło mi już na myśl, że to może brat zastrzelił brata. Old Death trafiony w samo serce nie żył już. Murzyn Sam wniósł go z łąki do namiotu i położył wśród głośnego lamentu. Wtem weszli obaj Langowie, a za nimi gambusino, który nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Teraz nastąpiła chaotyczna, gwarliwa scena radości, do której przyłączyli się mieszkańcy z pobliskich szałasów. Cóż dopiero, gdy z drugiego przedziału namiotu wyszły dwie kobiety. Jedna z chłopczykiem na rękach była niańką. Druga, seniora Inez, padła w ramiona ojca i brata. Kiedy wszyscy, zajęci sobą, żywo rozmawiali, zapytałem Hartona, jak mu się udało uciec. - Wyprowadziłem ich lasem na tył doliny - zaczął opowiadać - gdzie rozłożyli się obozem, a wódz poszedł na zwiady. Kiedy zmrok zapadł, ruszyli w drogę, zostawiając konie pod opieką kilku strażników. Leżałem ze związanymi rękami i nogami. Jakoś zdołałem uwolnić najpierw ręce, a następnie nogi, po czym pomknąłem szybko ku ukrytym schodom. Zauważyłem was, a myśląc, że to wrogowie, pospieszyłem tu, gdzie zastałem zgromadzoną większość robotników, którym doniosłem o grożącym napadzie. Pierwszy, który szedł, padł od strzału. - Obyście raczej zostali tam, gdzie byliście! Spowodowaliście straszne nieszczęście. Ale z waszych słów wnioskuję, że te łotry mogą się tu zjawić lada chwila. Trzeba zrobić porządek. Zwróciłem się oczywiście wprost do Uhlmanna, owego młodzieńca, który w chwili mojego wejścia stał obok Hartona. Poinformowałem go w krótkich słowach o stanie rzeczy i z jego pomocą w niespełna dwie minuty wydane zostały wszystkie zarządzenia. Konie nasze zaprowadzono dalej w głąb doliny. Apacze ustawili się za namiotem, a obok nich robotnicy Uhlmanna. Wyniesiono nad strumień beczkę nafty i flaszkę benzyny. Odbito pokrywę beczki, a jeden z robotników miał na umówiony znak wlać benzynę do nafty, zapalić ją, a potem zepchnąć beczkę do wody. Płonąca nafta płynąc po wodzie powinna była oświetlić całą dolinę. Stało teraz pięćdziesięciu ludzi gotowych na przyjęcie nieprzyjaciół. Liczbą dorównywaliśmy napastnikom, a przewyższaliśmy ich uzbrojeniem. Kilku doświadczonych robotników wysłano do wejścia, aby donieśli o zbliżaniu się wrogów. Na tylnej ścianie namiotu rozluźniono pierścienie, aby móc tamtędy wchodzić i wychodzić. Kobiety z dzieckiem zaprowadzono do tylnej części doliny. W namiocie pozostałem tylko ja, Uhlmann, Winnetou i obydwaj Langowie. Sam towarzyszył Apaczom. Po dziesięciu minutach wszedł jeden z wysłanych naprzód ludzi i doniósł, że przyprowadził dwóch białych, którzy pragną złożyć swoje uszanowanie seniorowi Uhlmannowi. Za tymi białymi jednak zauważono pewien ruch, z czego należy wnosić, że reszta zbliża się także. Obu obcym przybyszom pozwolono wejść, przedtem jednak ukryłem się wraz z obydwoma Langami i Winnetou w drugiej części namiotu. Tymi dwoma białymi byli ku memu zdumieniu Gibson i Ohlert. Powitano ich uprzejmie i poproszono, żeby usiedli, co też obaj uczynili. Gibson przedstawił się jako geograf Gavilano, który razem z kolegą zwiedza góry. Oświadczył, że niedaleko stąd rozbił obóz, a wkrótce potem do obozu tego przybył pewien gambusino, niejaki Harton, który poinformował go, że tu znajduje się porządne mieszkanie. Ponieważ kolega jego zachorował - mówił dalej Gibson - przeto poprosił Hartona, żeby go tu przyprowadził i zapytał seniora Uhlmanna, czyby się nie zgodził przyjąć chorego na nocleg. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy podstęp Gibsona jest obmyślony dobrze, czy głupio, wyszedłem z kryjówki. Na mój widok Gibson zerwał się na równe nogi i wpatrzył się we mnie z wyrazem najwyższego przerażenia. - Czy Czimarrowie, którzy idą za wami, także zachorowali, master Gibson? - zapytałem. - Wiliam Ohlert nie tylko zostanie tutaj, lecz pójdzie ze mną, a i was także zabiorę. Ohlert siedział jak zwykle, nie biorąc w niczym udziału, Gibson jednak szybko się opamiętał. - Łotrze! - krzyknął na mnie. - Aż tutaj ścigasz uczciwych ludzi? - Milcz! - przerwałem mu. - Jesteś moim jeńcem! - Jeszcze nie! - odparł z wściekłością. Miał strzelbę w ręku i zamierzył się na mnie kolbą. Odepchnąłem jego rękę, przez co zrobił pół zwrotu, strzelba zatoczyła łuk i trafiła w głowę Ohlerta, który upadł natychmiast na ziemię. W następnej chwili wtargnęli do namiotu robotnicy i wycelowali strzelby w Gibsona. - Nie strzelać! - zawołałem chcąc go wziąć żywcem, ale było już za późno. Huknął strzał i Gibson runął z przestrzeloną głową na ziemię. Na ten strzał, jakby na znak umówiony przez Gibsona ze wspólnikami, rozległo się w pobliżu wejścia indiańskie wycie wojenne. To wpadli Czimarrowie i sprzymierzeni z nimi biali. Uhlmann wybiegł na dwór, inni za nim. Jego głos, strzały i krzyki ludzi mieszały się z sobą wśród ciszy nocnej. Zostałem w namiocie sam z nieprzytomnym Ohlertem. Ukląkłem przy nim, aby się przekonać, czy żyje. Tętno biło, więc poczułem się spokojniejszy. Mogłem wziąć udział w walce. Wyszedłszy zobaczyłem, że to już zbyteczne. Płynąca potokiem nafta oświetliła dolinę. Było jasno jak w dzień. Przyjęto nieprzyjaciół zupełnie inaczej, niż się tego spodziewali. Kilku z nich leżało na ziemi, a reszta umykała ku wyjściu, ścigana przez zwycięzców. Tu i ówdzie pojedynczy napastnicy walczyli jeszcze z dwoma lub trzema ludźmi Uhlmanna, lecz oczywiście bez żadnej nadziei zwycięstwa. W kilka minut potem na placu boju nie było już nikogo. Pierwszy wrócił z pościgu Harton. Nie miał on oczywiście najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, kto był jedynym poległym z naszej strony, i to poległym od kuli przyjaciela. Poszedłem z nim w głąb doliny. Wokoło płonęło już kilka roznieconych ognisk. Usiedliśmy w ciemnym miejscu, po czym rozpocząłem swoją opowieść. Harton płakał głośno i rozdzierająco jak dziecko. Kochał brata zawsze, dawno mu już przebaczył i został gambusinem w nadziei, że go gdzieś spotka. Prosił, żebym mu opowiedział wszystko, począwszy od mego pierwszego spotkania z Old Deathem aż do chwili, kiedy dosięgła go zabłąkana kula. Chciał znać każde zamienione przez nas słowo, a gdy po paru godzinach wróciliśmy do namiotu i stanęliśmy u wezgłowia zmarłego, poprosił mnie, żebym go pokochał tak jak jego biednego brata. Rankiem przy niesiono siodło Old Deatha i obaj, tylko w cztery oczy, odpruliśmy podszewkę. Znaleźliśmy portfel, cienki wprawdzie, lecz o bogatej zawartości. Zmarły pozostawił przekazy bankowe na znaczną sumę, a co ważniejsze - dokładnie narysowany plan pewnej miejscowości w Sonorze, gdzie odkrył wielce obiecującą bonancę. Od tej chwili był Fred Harton bardzo bogatym człowiekiem. Jakie plany miał Gibson co do Ohlerta, nie podobna się było dowiedzieć. Nawet siostra jego, Feliza Perillo, do której wiodła ich droga, nie zdołała tego wyjaśnić. Znalazłem przy nim tylko pieniądze, wszystkie zresztą, które podjął na nazwisko Ohlerta, oczywiście oprócz tego, co wydał na podróż. Ohlert żył, lecz ciągle jeszcze nie mógł przyjść do siebie po ogłuszeniu. Należało się zatem spodziewać, że będzie musiał zabawić tu nieco dłużej, co było mi nawet na rękę, gdyż mogłem wypocząć po trudach i poznać gruntownie życie w bonancy. Potem zamierzałem oddać Ohlerta pod opiekę zdolnego lekarza w Chihuahua. Old Deatha pochowano. Wystawiliśmy mu pomnik z krzyżem ze srebrzystego kruszcu. Brat jego zrezygnował z pracy u Uhlmanna, aby odpocząć po trudach i przykrościach, na które był ciągle narażony jako gambusino. Uhlmann i jego żona byli bardzo uszczęśliwieni przybyciem obydwóch krewnych. Byli to mili, gościnni ludzie, którym z serca życzyłem szczęścia. Harton, żegnając się z nimi i ze mną, prosił mnie, żebym mu towarzyszył w poszukiwaniu bonancy. Nie mogłem mu dać stanowczej odpowiedzi i pocieszałem go nadzieją, że przybędę wkrótce do Chihuahua. Winnetou postanowił powrócić do domu wraz ze swymi dziesięcioma Apaczami, których Uhlmann obdarował sowicie. Murzyn Sam odjechał razem z Hartonem i z pewnością wykonał szczęśliwie polecenie Cortesia, ale czy wrócił do niego, tego już nie wiem. W dwa miesiące potem siedziałem u poczciwego braciszka Benito z kongregacji El Buono Pastor w Chihuahua. Jemu to, jako najsłynniejszemu lekarzowi północnych prowincji, powierzyłem mojego pacjenta. Udało mu się też uzdrowić go całkowicie. Powiadam "całkowicie", gdyż wraz ze zdrowiem fizycznym powróciło także duchowe. Wiliam był rześki i zdrowy, a chwilami nawet wesoły i tęsknił do ojca, nie wiedząc o tym, że właśnie go tu oczekiwałem. Ojciec bowiem, gdy mu doniosłem o znalezieniu Wiliama, zawiadomił mnie, że sam przyjedzie po syna. Przy sposobności prosiłem go, żeby mi załatwił zwolnienie z pracy u Taylora. Z każdym dniem nabierałem coraz więcej ochoty, by udać się z Hartonem do Sonory. Harton odwiedzał nas codziennie. Zaprzyjaźnił się ze mną serdecznie i cieszył się również bardzo powracającym zdrowiem pacjenta. Młody Ohlert nie chciał już nawet słyszeć słowa "poeta". Przypominał sobie każdą nieomal godzinę życia, czas jednak od momentu ucieczki z Gibsonem aż do obudzenia się w bonancy tworzył jeszcze w jego pamięci pustą kartę. Pewnego dnia siedzieliśmy tak razem, zakonnik, Ohlert, Harton i ja, opowiadając o tym. cośmy przeżyli, i układając plany na przyszłość. Wtem zapukał służący i wprowadził do izby starszego mężczyznę, na którego widok Wiliam wydał okrzyk radości. Wiedział już (oczywiście ode mnie), jaką boleść i jakie kłopoty sprawił ojcu. Rzucił się więc z płaczem w jego ramiona, a my wyszliśmy cicho z pokoju. Później oczywiście musieliśmy opowiedzieć ojcu szczegółowo o wszystkich naszych przygodach, a on słuchał pełen radości, że odnalazł syna. Ohlert senior przywiózł mi zwolnienie z pracy, wobec tego Fred Harton otrzymał ode mnie upragnione słowo, że będę mu towarzyszył. Pragnęliśmy oczywiście gorąco, żeby jeszcze ktoś trzeci wziął udział w tej podróży. Tym trzecim był nie kto inny jak nieodżałowanej pamięci Old Death! Niestety, stało się inaczej.